My Darkness And Your Light
by Yexsii Granado
Summary: Isabella perdió el amor, la confianza, la fe y se sumergió en la oscuridad. Edward Cullen luchará por traerla a la luz y sacarla de las tinieblas para salvarla de sí misma
1. Prologo

_**Quiero darte mis infinitas gracias a Liz Sevilla *-* por ayudarme para poder publicar mi fic. Nena gracias por tu inmensa paciencia jejeje...**_

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD****. Gracias por tu ayuda nena **

** com/groups/betasffaddiction**

_**Ahora sí que lo disfruten...**_

Había decidido que ya no confiaría en nadie, estaba cansada y desilusionada de las personas que me rodeaban. Había abierto mi corazón sin darme cuenta y él no había dudado un segundo en destrozarlo y ella, la que creía que era mi hermana, mi confidente, me había engañado todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo es posible que las cosas cambien tan rápido? Un día ser tan feliz y solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ver que todo cambió y encontrarme en esta oscuridad totalmente sola. ¿Estaría así por siempre?


	2. Preparativos

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD****. Gracias por tu ayuda nena **

** com/groups/betasffaddiction**

_**Ahora sí que lo disfruten...**_

No todo el tiempo estuve en tinieblas y en esta oscuridad. De pronto comencé a recordar cómo había sido mi vida antes de que la venganza y el odio llenaran por completo mi corazón y de que todo esto pasara….

**Flashback**

Estaba en una tienda con mi mamá Renée y mi hermana Tanya. Renée no era una madre normal diría yo, ya que pocas veces me regañaba o me negaba algo. Ella me amaba con todo su corazón y nunca me obligaba a hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Estábamos planeando mi cumpleaños número quince que por fin llegaría. Para mí era algo muy importante porque sería una señorita como decía mi padre Charlie.

Mi hermana Tanya es adoptada. Cuando mis padres no pudieron tener un bebé decidieron adoptar, pero dos años después por un milagro de Dios nací yo. Nadie me esperaba debido que el doctor de mis padres confirmó que no había ninguna posibilidad pero como ven, sí se logró.

—Isabella Swan, ¿hasta cuándo estarás allí metida? Mi hermana me llamaba de afuera del vestidor.

Estábamos en la tienda viendo que vestido usaría en mi cumpleaños. Me probé uno amarillo que era corto, con unas pequeñas mangas y se adaptaba justo a mí. No tenía demasiado cuerpo pero era lo necesario para la edad que tenía.

Salí del vestidor, mostrando a mi hermana como me quedaba el vestido.

—¡Wow! Hermanita, no te queda nada mal —aseguró.

—Por Dios Tanya, quiero verme como una mujer, no una niña, no sé si éste color sea el adecuado para lucir así. —Le expliqué, mientras me veía en el espejo, observando desde cada ángulo como me veía.

—Ese está bien Bella, no importa el color del vestido si no como luzcas con él, te aseguró hermanita que ya no te ves como una niña. ¿Veamos que dice mamá? Mami mira —gritó.

—¡Oh! Mi niña. No puedo creer como han pasado estos años tan rápido, te ves hermosa.

—Está bien, me lo llevaré —confirmé. Estaba agotada y quería terminar el día de compras.

Ya estaba todo listo y dentro de dos días sería mi cumpleaños e increíble fiesta. Estaba ansiosa de que llegara el día y no era la única; en el colegio era una persona muy conocida, sociable y había invitado a casi todos. Me sentía un poco nerviosa, _él_ también había sido invitado. Ese chico de piel morena rojiza, ojos castaños, cabello negro y brillante, musculoso, apuesto y con sonrisa pícara que derretiría a cualquiera.

**Fin del Flashback**

Que tonta fui en esos momentos pensando que mi vida era perfecta y en realidad fui una ciega que no veía las cosas que estaban frente a sus ojos. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Nuevamente el recuerdo hacía estragos en mí.


	3. Solo Un Sueño

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD****. Gracias por tu ayuda nena **

** com/groups/betasffaddiction**

Hace 5 años…

Llevaba dos años saliendo con Jacob Black, un gran chico que en la noche de la fiesta de mis quince años me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo como una tonta enamorada acepté, pensé que era lo que siempre había deseado. El chico más bello estaba conmigo, pero no sentía lo que pensaba cuando lo besaba, creí que sería ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, esa electricidad al tocar mi piel pero nada de eso sucedía. Había seguido con él porque me gustaba, de verdad lo amaba pero sentía que algo faltaba.

Estaba sentada en la sala con Jake viendo la televisión.

—Bella, mi amor, vamos a ir al cumpleaños de James sabes que hace mucho tiempo no lo veo y por fin vendrá a Forks este fin de semana.

No me caía muy bien James. Era un chico de unos 20 años, alto, no muy musculoso, de cabello rubio, con ojos color azul profundo y el mejor amigo de Jake. Lo conocí hace un año y medio pero no me agradó demasiado.

—Sí Jake, claro que iré contigo. ¿A qué hora me pasarás a buscar?

—Bueno, estaré en tu casa a las seis de la tarde. Iremos a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Sabes que no tiene familia aquí, solo me tiene a mí.

—Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la boca que duró mucho para mi agrado. Era extraño pero ni un suspiro me había sacado, ¿será que algo andaba mal conmigo? No lo medité mucho y él se fue.

Subí a mi cuarto a leer un poco de mi libro favorito "Crepúsculo"; hacía poco que lo descubrí en una librería y no dudé en comprarlo. Se había convertido en mi adicción y no quería dejarlo pero tuve que terminar con la lectura.

_Estaba en la calle y todo era un caos, luego logré ver un carro volcado en la autopista, era… No, no podía ser el carro de mis padres. Había sangre y vidrios rotos alrededor de la escena y sentí que poco a poco moría por dentro. Gritaba como una loca ¿qué era todo esto? No podía ser verdad. Después, no sé como el sueño cambió y ya no era una pesadilla. Estaba en un prado hermoso, el sol estaba en su mejor punto, flores de todos los colores adornaban el paisaje y luego lo vi, estaba frente a mí, a sólo unos pasos; sus ojos me miraban profundamente, y parecía que trataba de leer mi mente, lo que pensaba. Luego sonrió de lado y sentí como si todo estuviera bien._

Desperté sobresaltada, todo había sido un sueño gracias a Dios. Pero se sentía todo tan real, esos ojos profundos color miel y mis padres muertos. No entendí el sueño y tampoco quería prestarle mucha atención, tenía que sacar esas imágenes de mi mente.

Me arreglé con una blusa azul y un short corto blanco con sandalias bajas del mismo color y bajé a tomar el desayuno. Estaba Tanya en la cocina con Josefine, mi nana querida.

—Buen día mi niña, ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Buen día nana, muy bien ¿y tú?

—Excelente mi niña, preparé unas tostadas con jugo de naranja para que desayunes.

—Gracias nana.

Tanya no me hablaba. Hacía tiempo había cambiado y estaba muy rara conmigo, después de ser tan cercanas, ella se había alejado de mí sin razón alguna o al menos eso creía yo.

Me senté en la mesa a desayunar y tomé mi celular para escribirle a Angela, mi mejor amiga.

—_Angie ¿cómo estás? Quería saber si puedes acompañarme al centro comercial a comprar un vestido para una reunión el fin de semana._

Angela era mi compañera en el colegio y nos llevábamos muy bien. Era una chica amable, un poco tímida y comprensiva.

—_Hola Bells, estoy bien. Pues claro amiga, nos vemos en 10 minutos. Paso a recogerte._

Dejé el celular y fui a la cocina a dejar mi plato vacío.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Angela ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Pasamos el día comprando y hablando de trivialidades. Hasta que decidimos irnos a casa. Angie me miró, tratando de descifrar algo.

—Bells, te notó un poco distraída hoy. ¿Sucedió algo con Jake?

—No, no. Para nada Angie, sólo que anoche tuve un sueño extraño, no lo entendí y me asustó un poco.

—Pero tranquila amiga, los sueños sólo son eso, sueños.

Sí, ella tenía razón, solamente había sido eso, un sueño y nada más. Angela me dejó en mi casa y subí a mi cuarto a darme un baño, me encantaba estar allí relajada, acostada y descansando. Hoy había sido un día un poco agitado; bajé a cenar y luego subí nuevamente para leer mi hermoso libro "Crepúsculo". El cansancio me venció y me dormí con la imagen de ese hombre de ojos color miel.

Caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Engaño

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD****. Gracias por tu ayuda nena **

** com/groups/betasffaddiction**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que fuimos esa noche a recoger a James al aeropuerto y después a cenar a un pequeño restaurant. Él seguía siendo el mismo y había vuelto a Forks porque lo extrañaba, aunque a mí no me convenció mucho esa razón. No le encontraba sentido dejar todo en Londres, una ciudad hermosa y extremadamente grande, comparada con el pequeño pueblo que era Forks. Y así pasamos la noche hablando trivialidades, nada importante.

Todavía tenía en mi mente al chico de mi sueño, el de los ojos color miel. Nota mental: debía dejar de pensar tantas tonterías. Ja, me reí de mi misma, en definitiva ya me estaba volviendo un poco loca.

Esta semana había sido un poco estresante debido a que estábamos en exámenes finales, gracias a Dios y a Angela que me ayudó, pude pasar todas las asignaturas. Tuve unos problemas con biología pero al final lo logré. Aquí estaba a solo pocos días de mi graduación.

Ya me habían aceptado en la _Washington State University y_estudiaría Administración de Empresas. No era algo que yo realmente quisiera como carrera, en realidad solo quería complacer a mi padre. Charlie era presidente de Swan Enterprise Inc, una empresa internacional hotelera y teníamos de éstas en todo el mundo. No había sido fácil para él llegar a todo esto por eso quería que yo siguiera sus pasos y me convirtiera en Presidenta para que él pudiera descansar porque estaba muy viejo para esas cosas según él.

Hoy había estado con Angela en su casa dado a que su mamá me había invitado para una barbacoa. Son una familia muy agradable y la pase genial.

Llegué a casa y encontré a mamá en la sala. Me saludó con un beso tierno en la mejilla.

—Tanya está en casa de una amiga, hija. Tu padre vendrá dentro de poco e iremos a cenar. No me gustaría que te quedaras aquí sola, mi pequeña.

—Tranquila mami, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Jacob que venga o salen?

—Me avisó que iba a estar trabajando en el taller aunque no sería mala idea ir, he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes finales en el instituto y no pude verlo.

—Sí hija, ve con él y compartan un poco. Tu padre y yo volveremos un poco tarde. —Me guiñó un ojo, dándome una mirada de complicidad.

No quería ni imaginar cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes esta noche.

—Tienes razón mamá, le daré una sorpresa.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y subí corriendo las escaleras para cambiarme. Me di un baño y me arreglé con un pantalón negro, una blusa de tirantes azul y unas sandalias del mismo color. Pensé en escribirle a su celular pero decidí que no, mejor quería sorprenderlo. Además de mi novio, él era mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaba mucho.

Tomé mi celular y las llaves de "mi bebé", mi Porsche Gt rojo y salí hacia la casa de Jake.

Él vivía con su padre Billy Black, el dueño un pequeño taller de carros en La Push. Su madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño en un accidente.

Jake se encontraba solo este fin de semana, ya que su padre había viajado a Seattle por unos temas pendientes y no vendría hasta mañana. Yo tenía las llaves de su apartamento así que no sería difícil entrar.

Subí a mi auto y manejé un poco ansiosa pues sentía un pequeño sentimiento en el pecho, como cuando algo está por suceder. Pero en esos momentos no pensaba que sería peor de lo yo pensaba.

Cuando estaba afuera, vi que había pocas luces prendidas. Su casa era pequeña pero muy linda, de madera pintada color rojizo, hogareña, con un pequeño porche en frente y por fuera se podía apreciar el paisaje boscoso de la ciudad. Llegué a la puerta, saqué la llave de mi pantalón y abrí.

Estaba todo silencioso y eso me extraño mucho. Vi el comedor y había un vino abierto y dos copas hasta la mitad de llenas. No podía ser, esto no puede estar sucediendo, pensé. Tal vez estaba pensando mal pero entonces lo escuché… un gemido que provenía del cuarto de él.

Tuve que agarrar fuerzas para poder entrar, sentí que mis piernas temblaban y no sabía si podría sostenerme en pie.

Entonces los vi, eran ellos, Tanya y Jake que estaban juntos en la cama. Él agarraba su espalda, controlando sus movimientos y ella se movía como una fiera sentada sobre él.

Entonces entendí todo, el cambio tan repentino de Tanya conmigo, las miradas que a veces se daban al estar en la misma habitación, comprendí porque a Jake no le importaba que no estuviese lista para estar con él, simplemente no insistió en eso. Todo quedaba claro con esto.

Mi hermana y mi novio juntos.

Entonces tropecé con la mesa que estaba al lado mío y el jarrón que estaba ahí cayó interrumpiendo su danza. Me golpeé mentalmente, no podía dejar de ser tan torpe. Me había dejado al descubierto, los dos voltearon sobresaltados y entonces no me pude contener.

—¿Cómo pudieron? —Escupí con todo el asco por los dos y el odio ardiendo en mí.

—Isabella…

Tanya se bajó de Jacob y tomó la sabana para tapar su cuerpo pero lo extraño es que ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parada con una mirada de ¿odio, felicidad? No podía ser, cómo podría estar feliz por esto.

—Bella, mi amor, déjame explicarte…

Jacob se paró rápidamente y agarró una almohada de la cama para tapar su miembro que por el susto que se había llevado ya estaba más que dormido. Me pareció muy pequeño…

—Deja tu hipocresía Jake, los vi, no tienes nada que explicar. Fui una idiota por confíar en ti. ¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo, dos años, dos años Jake! Eras mi mejor amigo, pensé que no tenías problema y que esperarías por estar conmigo. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Bella, Tanya me buscó… Yo… yo soy hombre, no pude decirle que no. Mírala, ella no es una mujer fea. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo siento.

Y de pronto Tanya comenzó a reír como loca. No entendía nada, se suponía que ella era mi amiga, mi hermana, no de sangre pero había estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando todo esto?

—Estoy harta de esto, Isabella. Todo el tiempo fuiste tú la buena, la que todos amaban, tenías lo mejor siempre. Para Charlie y Renée, siempre fuiste tú primero, su pequeño milagro y yo quedé excluida, como siempre desde que nací —gritó mirándome con rencor y celos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ellos te aman y yo siempre te seguía, vivía como tonta queriendo ser como mi hermana mayor, te admiraba.

—No seas ridícula hermanita, que nunca fue así, siempre hiciste todo mejor que yo. Eres perfecta Isabella, tienes unos padres que te aman, amigos, eres la mejor estudiante pero cuando llegó Jake no pude resistir que fueras también mejor en el amor. Lo amé desde el primer momento que lo vi, busqué la manera de tenerlo y por fin solo por una vez fui mejor que tú.

Jake se quedó congelado parecía que estaba en shock. Lo entendía, yo estaba igual. ¿Cómo ella podía decir todo eso? Entonces me di cuenta que Tanya siempre fue una farsa, todo su amor y promesas hacia mí fueron una mentira y lloré, sentía como las lágrimas cada vez salían más seguido e inundaban mis ojos.

Salí de allí, no podía seguir un instante más. Todo era una farsa a mi alrededor y las personas en que yo creí que podía confiar me habían engañado, me habían destrozado el corazón haciéndolo añicos.

Llegué a casa y rápidamente corrí hasta mi habitación y lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Sentía como algo en mí había muerto, ya no podría confiar en nadie. Y me sumergí en la oscuridad dejándome envolver por ella… ya no sentiría más. No me lo podía permitir.

Todo se había ido y _él_ había destrozado mi corazón.


	5. Rodeada Por Mis Tinieblas

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD****. Gracias por tu ayuda nena **

** com/groups/betasffaddiction**

"_**No importa lo rápido que viaje la luz, siempre se encontrara con que la oscuridad ha llegado antes y la está esperando"**_

Pasé toda la noche llorando, pues no podía sacar esa imagen de mi mente.

Jake y Tanya.

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban por mi ventana. Ya había amanecido y no había dormido absolutamente nada. Sentía como si una manada de elefantes me hubiera pasado por encima. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y sentí que mi cabeza empezaba a doler. ¡Qué mal me pega el desamor!, pensé.

Me acomodé en mi cama, quedando boca arriba. No quería salir de ahí. Podía fingir que nada más existía; por una vez en mi vida quería estar sola. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie ni quería que me hablaran. Revisé el BlackBerry que había dejado en la mesa de noche, al lado de mi cama.

*10 llamadas perdidas*

*4 mensajes de voz*

Todos eran de Jake. Suspiré, algo cabreada. Después de todo lo que vi, todavía tenía la osadía de llamarme. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar; no tenía ánimos de hablar con él. En realidad, en estos momentos deseaba que desapareciera de mi vida. De pronto, sonaron unos pequeños golpes en mi puerta.

— ¿Pequeña, estás ahí?

Era mi padre. Dios, no quería que me viera así, pero tenía que responder.

—Sí, papá, estoy aquí. Pasa.

Asomó su cabeza, como para pedir permiso de nuevo, y me limité a asentir. Se acercó hasta mi cama y tomó asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Qué tienes, princesa? Anoche, tu madre y yo llegamos un poco tarde y no quisimos despertarte.

Entonces, no pude más con este dolor, y las lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de mis ojos como una cascada. Mi padre, al igual que mi madre, siempre estaba ahí conmigo, ya que teníamos muy buena comunicación. Me sentía muy feliz de ser su hija y que siempre podía contar con ellos.

Recordé a Tanya. No podía decirle eso a papá, pues eso podría herir sus sentimientos. Ellos la aman igual que a mí. No podía dejar que esto también los afectará a ellos.

—Solo abrázame —me limité a decirle.

Me levanté para acomodarme en sus brazos, como una niña. Aquí me sentía segura. Por un momento, sentí que el dolor no era tan grande y que nada me podía dañar estando con mi padre. Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y yo lloraba como una niña de diez años.

—Mi niña, no sé qué es lo que sucedió, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con tu mamá. Estaremos aquí para ti. Sea lo que sea, lo superarás. Tú eres una mujer fuerte.

Me sorprendí mucho con lo que dijo mi papá. Nunca me había dicho que era una mujer. Para él siempre había sido su niña, su princesa.

—Sé que antes no lo había dicho —prosiguió—, pero te has convertido en una gran mujer, Isabella —me tomó el mentón para que levantara la vista y lo viera a los ojos—. Hija, eres una excelente estudiante; una buena hija, amiga y hermana. Te vas a graduar con honores del colegio, vas a ir a estudiar a una gran universidad y te convertirás en la Presidenta de una cadena hotelera. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti y siempre daré gracias a Dios por haberte tenido. Eres nuestro milagro, mi pequeña. Y aunque ya seas una mujer, siempre serás mi princesa, mi niña. Te amo.

Le sonreí y me abracé más fuerte a él, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Yo también te amo, papá.

Tenía que seguir adelante. Mi padre tenía razón. Como dice el dicho: "No hay mal que por bien no venga". Me había dado cuenta que Jacob no valía la pena y no era como para quedarme muerta en vida.

Mi padre me dio un pequeño beso en el cabello y se levantó.

—Vamos, pequeña, tienes que comer algo. Tu mamá nos está esperando para comer juntos.

Me levanté para bajar junto a él. Bajamos y desayunamos muy a gusto con mi mamá. Tanya todavía no aparecía.

Tal vez se quedó ayer con él, pensé, y me golpeé mentalmente. No valía la pena seguir recordando. Para tratar de olvidar, subí para leer un poco de mi libro "Crepúsculo".

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Me encantaba, ya que a pesar del dolor que pasaría él por soportar la sed de beber su sangre, elegía estar con ella. Entonces me pregunté: ¿Esto es el amor? ¿Ese sentimiento que no te deja pensar de manera racional, que sientes que esa persona lo es todo y sin ella no puedes ni siquiera vivir? Yo no había sentido eso con Jacob. Siempre pensé que algo faltaba, pero no le presté mucha atención…hasta ahora.

Mis padres habían salido para un almuerzo de negocios. Un domingo. Sí, claro. Para mí no era una sorpresa que les gustaba darse unas escapadas. Eran unos locos enamorados.

Pase el día leyendo mi libro favorito y encerrada en mi cuarto. No había querido revisar el celular, pero no podía huir para siempre. Lo agarré para revisar los mensajes.

*15 llamadas perdidas*

*4 mensajes de voz*

*1 mensaje de texto*

Me dispuse a escuchar los mensajes de voz primero.

Isabella, por favor perdóname. Yo no quería hacerte esto. Déjame hablar contigo. Respóndeme el teléfono. Tú sabes que te amo.

Empecé a sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¡Qué hipócrita! Borré el mensaje y marqué para leer el siguiente.

Preciosa, perdóname. Yo no quiero nada con Tanya, ella se me insinuó. Tú sabes que te amo y nunca te haría daño. Cometí un error, perdóname.

No quise escuchar más. Borré los otros dos mensajes que quedaban en la contestadora. Recordé que todavía quedaba el mensaje de texto.

Bells, paso mañana por tu casa para que me acompañes a comprar un vestido para el baile de la graduación. Todavía no sé qué ponerme. Besos, Angela.

Maldito baile… No lo recordaba. Se suponía que yo iría con Jacob. Ahora no tenía pareja, pero no iba a faltar. No le daría el gusto de verme derrotada. Entonces, escuché unos breves golpes en la puerta.

—Pase.

—Niña Isabella —era mi nana, Josefine. Estaba con los ojos un poco rojos y parecía que estaba llorando. No entendía nada.

—Sí, nana. Dime.

—Ay, mi niña, será mejor que venga usted misma. Baje, por favor. Hay unas personas que necesitan hablar con usted.

La miré confundida y no entendía qué sucedía. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, con ella siguiéndome, cuando los vi. Estaban en la sala, junto a Tanya. Parecía que ella estaba en shock y que solo veía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y no paraban, pero no hablaba ni se movía. Sentí una punzada fuerte en mi corazón y me dolía el pecho.

—Señorita, lo siento mucho —dijo uno de los uniformados que estaba ahí.

Simplemente esas palabras fueron suficientes para entender lo que sucedía. No escuché nada más. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar. En ese momento, la vi y supe para qué estaba ahí: venía a llevarme.

Me dejé consumir, rodeada por mis tinieblas y por esta oscuridad.


	6. Funeral

**Bueno chicas aquí por fin el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primeramente quiero pedirles disculpa por la tardanza he estado muy ocupada y mi hermosa Beta también pero ya aquí lo tenemos.**

**Gracias a todas las que me leen, las que dejan sus Reviews y a esas lectoras silenciosas que pasan por acá *-***

**La canción es: Butterfly Fly Away de Miley Cyrus**

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. Gracias por tu ayuda nena **

** com/groups/betasffaddiction**

"Justo cuando todo parecía estar perfecto, llega algo que borra tu sonrisa, que cambia todo y por un instante no puedes creer que te esté pasando a ti"

Todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. Sabía que estaba viva pero era extraño. No sentía. Estaba sola en esa oscuridad, solo las tinieblas me rodeaban y no había más nada ahí.

Desperté poco a poco, sintiendo un desagradable olor a alcohol y empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—Mi niña está bien… Dios, no sabe cuánto me ha preocupado, pensé que no despertaría.

Alcé mis ojos para ver a una Josefine muy preocupada. Me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi cuarto y estaba acostada en mi cama. _Maldición… ¡Cómo duele!_ La cabeza parecía que me iba a explotar. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Entonces todos los recuerdos vinieron de repente: _el accidente, los policías, mis padres, ¿muertos?_ El dolor de cabeza aumentó y paso a ser una jaqueca fuerte. Gemí, esto era demasiado…

—Isabella, ¿qué sucede? —Josefine tomó mis manos preocupada y empezó a secar mis lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. No sabía que dolor era más fuerte, si el de mi corazón o el de mi cabeza. Maldición… Me iba a estallar.

Esa noche mi nana tuvo que inyectarme. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto, creí que las migrañas se habían ido. La última vez fue cuando… murió mi abuela Marie. No pensé que sucedería de nuevo que tendría que pasar por este dolor, al menos no tan pronto. Sabía que no estarían conmigo para siempre, solo que no quería perderlos y pensar que esa tarde sería la última vez que los vería. ¿Cómo todo podía cambiar tan rápido? Un maldito ebrio que no pudo frenar a tiempo me había arruinado la vida por completo.

Habían pasado dos días y hoy sería el funeral. No tenía ganas de ir, solo quería que el dolor desaparezca. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor haber estado con ellos para no quedarme sola, así estaba… _sola_. Pues Tanya ni se acercó a mí estos días, no tengo idea si está aquí debido a que no salgo de mi habitación. Si fuera por mí estaría con la misma ropa de esa noche pero mi nana me obligó a comer, bañarme y vestirme. Sentía que me movía por inercia y quería desaparecer.

Todo era una mierda.

Había venido a este mundo solamente a sufrir, solo a eso. Lo único que había sentido últimamente era dolor, decepción, sufrimiento y soledad.

Maldito seas Jacob Black… Él había venido a verme al igual que Ángela y varios chicos del instituto pero mi nana les explicó que no me sentía bien. Para mi alivio ninguno insistió mucho. Y mi celular estaba tirado en alguna parte de mi habitación, creo que descargado pues no lo había escuchado sonar.

Estaba sentada en un pequeño mueble en mi cuarto viendo por la ventana cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y volteé de inmediato.

—Niña Isabella, discúlpeme si la molesto pero hay alguien que quiere verla. —Se apartó un poco para dejar pasar a la persona que tenía detrás de ella y era él, mi tío Ian.

Me examinó con sus ojos azules. Seguro Josefine le contó cómo había estado estos días y rodé los ojos ante tal pensamiento. Solo quería que me dejen en paz.

—¡Princesa! —Caminó despacio y se arrodilló frente a mí, me tomó el rostro entre sus manos; él siempre tan cariñoso y se quedó mirando fijamente mis ojos, sé que no tenía palabras ya que nunca las hay para estas situaciones ¿qué me puede decir? La misma estupidez que siempre dicen "Que estaré bien, ya pasará, que mis padres están en algún lugar del cielo viéndome, cuidándome"; si como no como si me interesará que estén viéndome, yo los quiero aquí conmigo ¿es que no entienden? ahora estoy sola. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que ya estaba llorando junto con él, aferrada a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda sin decir nada, simplemente estando a mi lado.

Lo necesitaba y él lo sabía muy bien pero yo no quería decirlo, no podía hacerlo. Estaba harta de que todo lo bueno que tenía a mi alrededor se destruyera y no quería que él también lo hiciera. Ian siempre estaba conmigo cuando lo necesitaba. Era un chico de 25 años, alto, con cuerpo atlético, cabello del largo perfecto de un castaño claro con pequeños reflejos que le dan un toque de príncipe de cuento de hadas o algo así. Él era socio de mi padre, dirigía la oficina de New York debido a que mi padre se le hacía muy difícil estar aquí y allá, no le gustaba separarse mucho de nosotras…

¡Mierda! Nuevamente volvía el dolor en el pecho, era como una herida recién hecha.

Me separé lentamente de él y todavía seguía arrodillado frente a mí.

—¿Irás? —Todavía no lo sabía. Quedaban dos horas para el funeral y si el recuerdo me dolía tanto como para desear morir antes de sentir de nuevo, no quería ni imaginar ver las tumbas de ellos. Sabía que me rompería por completo. ¿Podría ir y mantenerme de pie?

Ian seguía mirándome, esperando mi respuesta y tomé aire para darme valor.

—Lo haré —respondí finalmente. Sabía que no era buena idea pero no podía huir ¿o si?

Todo me recordaba a que este pueblo era una mierda, primero Jake y ahora mis padres.

Nos encontrábamos entrando al cementerio. Había ido con mi tío Ian y el chofer de nuestra mansión. Tanya no sé dónde andaría pues ni señales había de ella. Íbamos un poco tarde y podía ver las personas, algunos familiares, amigos de mis padres, trabajadores de la empresa que ya estaban en el lugar. Pude divisar algunos rostros conocidos y el sacerdote ya se encontraba allí esperando nuestra llegada para comenzar.

El chofer estacionó a unos cuantos pasos. Ian siendo un caballero bajó antes que yo, dando la vuelta al auto para abrirme. Algunos notaron que había llegado y empezaron a voltearse para verme. Josefine me había elegido la ropa debido a que no tenía ganas para eso; llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que me quedaba un poco grande, gracias a mis últimos ayunos, una camisa negra que también me quedaba igual, me había colocado el cabello en una coleta y nada de maquillaje porque no lo necesitaría. Trataba de ahogar mis lágrimas mientras nos íbamos acercando. "No te derrumbes, Isabella" me repetía constantemente mi conciencia, "solo un poco más y te irás de nuevo a la seguridad de tu habitación, a tu maldita realidad".

Cuando llegué junto a la fila de sillas que estaban colocadas al lado de las urnas de ellos, el sacerdote comenzó con su palabrería y no presté atención a nada… Mi atención estaba en esas urnas que tenían a las personas que amaba, a mis guías. Los extrañaba. Las locuras de Renée, sus escapadas de locos enamorados, sus abrazos, besos, consejos, su compresión, ayuda, a Charlie y la hermosa canción que cantaba para mí que hasta hace poco me recordó…

—_Princesa ya acuéstate, tienes que descansar. —Me reprendió Charlie. Este día había sido genial, habíamos pasado un excelente momento paseando y ellos contando anécdotas de su noviazgo perfecto._

—_Papá, no… Un rato más… —Estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Charlie. Me encantaba hacer esto de niña antes de dormir, sentía que estaría bien estando aquí sabiendo que los tendría siempre a él y Renée. Entonces recordé…—Papá ¿Por qué no me cantas esa canción? La que a mí me gustaba tanto. ¿Recuerdas?_

—_Claro que sí, mi niña…_

_Oruga, en el árbol__  
__Te preguntas como serás,__  
__No puedes ir lejos__  
__Pero siempre suenas_

_Deseando siempre, deseando__  
__No te preocupes, aguanta.__  
__Te prometo que llegara un día...__  
__En que la mariposa pueda volar_

_Mariposa, vuela lejos__  
__Mariposa, vuela lejos__  
__Tienes alas y ahora__  
__No puedes quedarte_

_Toma esos sueños__  
__Y hazlos realidad.__  
__Mariposa, mariposa, mariposa__  
__Mariposa, vuela lejos._

_Mariposa, vuela lejos.__  
__Mariposa, vuela lejos..._

"_Ya Isabella"_, me reprendió mi conciencia, _"deja de recordar, te derrumbarás…"_ Respiré profundamente, tragándome mis lágrimas de nuevo. Luego escuché que el sacerdote pedía a todos que nos sentáramos.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con muchos rostros conocidos. Estaba aquí, ella no había faltado pero… ¿Quién era ese? Nunca lo había visto, algo en él me parecía conocido pero no sabía qué era. Tanya nunca había llevado a ningún chico a casa y tampoco hablaba de ninguno, así que mis padres y yo siempre pensamos que era una buena chica que solo se ocupaba de sus estudios y nada más, bueno, yo pensaba eso hasta que la vi a la muy perra revolcándose con Jake.

El chico no quitaba su mirada de mí, ¿acaso tenía algo extraño? No Isabella, es lástima por eso te mira así, todos los que están aquí lo hacen, sienten lástima por ti. ¡Desgraciada conciencia! ni con ella podía estar en paz en mis pensamientos.

De pronto todos se pusieron de pie y los seguí. Ya había terminado y al parecer mi tío Ian había dado unas palabras pero estuve tan metida en mi mundo que no escuché nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Todos empezaron a levantarse para depositar rosas rojas y blancas encima de las urnas de mis padres. Algunos murmuraban palabras como si ellos estuvieran aquí escuchándolos y los conocidos venían a mí para darme su sentido pésame.

—Isabella. —Aro, otro socio de mi padre, estaba con su esposa Heidi— Lo siento mucho, de verdad querida.

Me abrazó fuertemente y sentí un extraño escalofrío bajando por mi espalda. Su esposa solo se limitó a asentir.

No los conocía mucho, solamente había visto a Aro un par de veces cuando iba con papá a la oficina a realizar algunas diligencias los sábados y él estaba allí. Conocí a su esposa alrededor de un año atrás, en la cena de fin de año de la empresa. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello rubio con pequeños reflejos dorados, blanca, con una figura despampanante y de unos cuarenta y pocos. Su mirada me resultó amenazante pero concluí que eran cosas mías. La falta de comida, sueño y la depresión no eran buena combinación.

Tanya se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo el cual recibí de muy mala gana ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de Ian y rodé los ojos de forma exagerada. ¡Qué hipócrita! Después de todos los sapos y culebras que me lanzó ahora venía fingiendo ser buena y ni a mis padres quería. El chico que estaba con ella seguía mirándome como antes, era muy extraño pero no estaba nada mal. Tenía el cabello de color cobrizo despeinado de una manera que solo lo haría ver sexy a él, un total adonis con cuerpo de infarto pero lo más seguro, un maldito como todos los demás hombres… como Jacob.

Tanya volteó a verlo y creo que se dio cuenta de la manera que me miraba porque su rostro cambio de "Zorra hipócrita" a "Te mataré Isabella" sí, esa era la mirada. El chico hizo un gesto de desaprobación y por lo que parecía era el novio de mi "hermana". El muy desgraciado me miró como para devorarme dándome una sonrisa de lado jodidamente sexy-moja bragas, claro que como yo estaba con toda esta mierda de vida no hizo ningún efecto…Creo.

—Isabella, te presento a Edward Cullen —informó Tanya mirándome de manera amenazante— Edward Cullen, mi hermanita —subrayó haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Isabella Swan —Él estiró su mano derecha para saludar y me quedé unos segundos mirándola, era grande y de dedos largos. Reaccioné para tomarla y al tocar su piel sentí inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica subiendo desde mi mano hasta mi brazo. Levanté mi mirada para cerciorarme si él había sentido lo mismo pero no percibí ningún cambio en su rostro; estaba serio con la barbilla rígida y parecía incómodo. Había tenido su mano agarrada por más tiempo de lo necesario y la solté rápidamente para no darle otra razón a Tanya de arruinarme más la vida, aunque ya no hubiera nada que arruinar.

Ella presentó el chico a Ian haciendo los dos el mismo protocolo de saludo, claramente, durando mucho menos que yo para soltarlo. Me aparté de ellos un poco. Para mí esto no era momento ni lugar para sociabilizar.

Ángela se encontraba aquí con sus padres que también eran muy amigos de los míos. Quedó en que me llamaría esta semana para vernos debido a que no había hablado con ella desde hace dos días que fue cuando estuve en su casa, el día en que todo se arruinó y que esta maldita oscuridad se apoderó de mi vida.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado.

En estos dos días, la luz que quedaba en mí trataba de recoger los pedazos de él para unirlos nuevamente aunque no había logrado nada. Todo el esfuerzo fue en vano. Los pedazos de mi corazón estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, más destrozados y hecho añicos que antes…

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Edward es amigo de Tanya o será un novio?**

**Bueno preciosas este fue el capítulo espero que les allá gustado, esta historia se pondrá interesante. ¿Por qué a Bella le dio el escalofrió al abrazar a Aro? Jummm…**

**Pues no les diré mas nada, espero leernos pronto… Gracias a todas por sus Reviews**

**Besos *-***


	7. Confundida

**Bueno preciosuras aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Para las que no saben, actualizo una vez por semana, de verdad que no tengo un día fijo ya que la universidad pues me adsorbe mucho a veces, también soy CDC y administradora en varias páginas así que se me hace difícil pero tratare de ser lo más puntual para no dejarlas con la intriga.**

**Bueno una noticia grandiosa es que ya esta historia tiene su tráiler así que las que no lo han visto todavía acá les dejo el link en mi perfil de FF.**

**La canción es Innocent de Taylor Swift**

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD****. Gracias por tu ayuda nena **

** com/groups/betasffaddiction**

Me desperté sobresaltada, otra vez ese maldito sueño… o debería decir pesadilla. Sentía como las lágrimas corrían como lluvia sobre mis mejillas.

_Esos ojos_… Me parecían conocidos, los de ese chico, el amigo de Tanya. Sus ojos eran iguales al de mi pesadilla. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? "_Deja tu tontería, Isabella_" escuché la voz de mi conciencia, tenía mucha imaginación supuse.

Él se había quedado aquí esta noche según Tanya lo había invitado y no podía dejar que se quedará en un hotel, si como no… En la mansión había seis habitaciones en total, la de Tanya, la de mis padres, de mi nana Josefine y la mía, las que sobraban eran para las visitas aunque nunca teníamos una que no fuera mi tío Ian. Él se había quedado aquí también, quería que habláramos pero yo no tenía ganas de nada.

Me levanté de la cama y decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio y odiaba eso. No me gustaba el silencio ensordecedor ni la oscuridad y ahora esta era mi realidad: la soledad.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación, tomé mi BlackBerry que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama y vi que marcaba las 3.00am… Suspiré.

No tenía sueño así que me dispuse a escuchar un poco de música, me coloqué los auriculares y busqué entre mis canciones favoritas. La música comenzó a sonar…

Creo que realmente lo hiciste esta vez,

Te dejaste caer en pie de guerra

Perdiste el equilibrio en la cuerda floja

Perdiste la cabeza antes de recuperarla

¿No era más fácil en tu día de lonchera?

Siempre había una cama más grande en la cual meterse

¿No era hermoso cuando creías en todo?

Y todos creían en ti…

Toda mi vida había cambiado en solo una semana y se había vuelto una mierda. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante sin ellos? Todo era tan fácil antes, tan sencillo como respirar.

No deberías estar destrozado en el suelo ahora

Si tan solo hubieras visto lo que sabes ahora

¿No era más fácil en tus días de cazar luciérnagas?

Y todo lo que fuera a tu alcance…

Alguien más grande te lo arrebató

¿Cuándo corrías salvajemente hasta quedarte dormido?

Antes de que los monstruos te atraparán.

A diferencia de la canción, sabía que no volvería a brillar. Los monstruos me habían atrapado y no iban a soltarme. Habían destrozado lo bueno que había en mí, no confiaría en nadie más y no volvería abrir mi corazón. Había sido una inocente y la vida se había empeñado en hacerme sufrir, sabía que esto no quedaría así. ¿No podría pasarme algo peor o sí?

El sueño se apoderó de mí y caí profundamente en la oscuridad de nuevo, en mis tinieblas, donde podía dejar de sentir y lograr que este dolor desaparezca.

—Isabella…—Dios, ¿quién me estaba despertando? No había dormido nada. La voz la escuché lejana y era suave. ¿Un hombre?

—Isabella, despierta…

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente y me pasé la mano por la cara para ver si el sueño huía de mí de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué hora es? —Mi voz sonó apagada y ronca debido a que mi garganta estaba seca.

—Son las diez de la mañana, preciosa. Ya es tarde.

—Mierda, pero siento que no dormí nada.

—No pasarás todo el día en tu cuarto como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Así que, levántate que Josefine tiene el desayuno listo. Te espero abajo, no tardes. —Con Ian aquí iba a ser muy difícil poder quedarme sola y tranquila como quería.

Me senté en la cama y me dirigí directamente al baño. Tomé una toalla y entré a la ducha, nivelé el agua hasta que salió de una temperatura tibia. Suspiré… Sentía como el agua corría por mi cuerpo relajándome y limpiándolo; ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con mi mente pensé. Cerré mis ojos. Podía sentir que nada más existía, solo el silencio tranquilizador.

Me enjaboné, sequé mi cuerpo y cepillé mis dientes. Me puse un short azul y una camisa blanca con mis Converse negros, peiné rápidamente mi cabello dejándolo suelto. Bajé las escaleras hasta el comedor y cuando llegué la mesa ya estaba puesta e Ian me esperaba para desayunar leyendo el periódico.

Me fui acercando hasta quedar en la silla de su derecha para sentarme junto a él. Traía una camisa negra cuello en V, unos jeans desgastado y el cabello peinado con un toque juvenil. Tomé asiento de muy mala gana arrastrando la silla hasta mí, sabía que si no me sentaba cerca de él de una vez lo pediría luego así que preferí hacerlo sin chistar. Levantó su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, dándome una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ya iba a empezar, por eso quería estar sola, pensé.

—Sí Ian. Ya deja tu preocupación, por favor —respondí cabreada. No quería estar dándole explicaciones a nadie de lo que sentía o no.

Suspiró fuertemente al escuchar mi respuesta. Sabía que estaba preocupado por mí y todo el asunto pero no necesitaba que me hiciera preguntas que ya tenían respuesta. Estaba más que claro que no me encontraba bien.

Escuché unos pasos que venían de la cocina y volteé para encontrarme con una Josefine muy sonriente, seguro feliz por verme sin estar metida en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Venía con el desayuno en las manos: panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja, mi desayuno preferido. Me sirvió y se sentó a desayunar con nosotros. Josefine estaba conmigo desde que tenía memoria, mis padres a pesar de ser una de las familias más adineradas de Estados Unidos eran personas muy humildes y le tenían mucho aprecio, por lo tanto, le pedían que desayunara junto con ellos. Seguro estos días estaría desayunando sola…

—Isabella, tienes que comer —exigió Ian, viendo que ya estaba perdida en mi mundo.

—Lo sé. —Me limité a decir. Apenas el día comenzaba para mí y no tenía ganas de discutir.

Desayunamos todos en silencio debido que no se atrevían a preguntar nada por cómo había actuado hasta ahora. Se escuchó como la puerta corrediza que daba la piscina se abría dejando ver a Tanya con un bikini de color azul eléctrico.

—Buenos días tío —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me quedé observándola, ¿ya se había ido su amiguito?

—Buenos días Tanya, ¿ya desayunaste? ¿Y tú amigo? —preguntó mi tío haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Tanya se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Está en la piscina, yo solo vine a buscar un poco de jugo para los dos —respondió entrando a la cocina. Qué bueno que dejará de ser hipócrita y saludarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ian solo se limitó a asentirle. Terminé mi desayuno dejando el plato completamente limpio. Me iba a dirigir a mi cuarto de nuevo porque esto de querer estar a solas con Ian no me simpatizaba mucho, pensé. Cuando me dispuse a levantarme de la silla para ir a la seguridad de mi habitación, él levanto su rostro para mirarme, dejó los cubiertos al lado del plato y Tanya venía saliendo de la cocina con una jarra de jugo de naranja.

—Isabella, Tanya. —Llamó—. Esto no está a discusión Isabella— Me advirtió y lo miré con el ceño fruncido debido a que no tenía ni idea a que se refería.

—Me iré con Isabella. —Y la miró a ella. ¿Cómo? ¿Irme a dónde?— Tengo muchas cosas pendientes en New York y no puedo manejar todo eso aquí, desde Forks. Todavía quedan unos meses para que empieces la universidad— explicó esto mirándome a los ojos con ¿disculpa? Sí, como no, ni siquiera había pedido mi opinión.

»—No te dejaré sola acá. Sé que Josefine puede cuidarte bien pero no has salido ni de tu habitación si no es porque yo te exigí que lo hicieras esta mañana o para el funeral ayer. Así que te irás conmigo, no te dejaré aquí —expresó con voz firme y yo solo trataba de tragarme todas las palabras. Nunca había sido grosera con mi tío pero esta vez sí lo merecía, pero siguió hablando— Tanya, tú puedes venir también con nosotros, sé que estas de vacaciones en la universidad y no será un problema para mí que estén las dos conmigo —NO, eso sí que no.

Josefine se había quedado mirándome esperando mi respuesta, entonces no pude soportarlo más y las palabras salieron de mí atropelladamente.

—Esto es una mierda —le grité a Ian todavía sentada y Tanya se encontraba muy sorprendida por mi actitud ante él— Ni siquiera pediste mi opinión, de una vez dices que, ¿no puedo protestar? ¿Quién te ha dado derecho sobre mí?— El aire me faltaba, mi respiración estaba agitada y tenía ganas de llorar de la rabia.

Él quedó clavado en su asiento formando con la boca una perfecta raya. Se había quedado sin palabras y todos estaban estupefactos ante mi reacción. Me paré furiosamente y caminé rápidamente hasta mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí quedando con la espalda recostada en ella y tomando un respiro. Me deslicé por ella hasta el piso para agarrar mis piernas entre mis brazos y acurrucarme.

Quería que me fuera con él y ¿Tanya? Odiaba ser menor de edad en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que mis padres le hayan dejado mi tutela a él. _¿Qué vas hacer Isabella? _Preguntó mi conciencia, _es tu único familiar además de_… no, ella no era nada mío.

Pasaron minutos u horas. La verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sonaron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Ya me encontraba en mi cama envuelta en las sábanas y abrazando a mi almohada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —escuché la voz de mi tío con un tono de disculpa detrás de la puerta. Me incorporé en la cama para quedar sentada en ella.

—¿Ahora si te importa lo que quiero? —respondí tajante, cruzándome de brazos.

La puerta empezó a abrirse poco a poco dejando ver a Ian que estaba con la misma ropa. Tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo, pensé. Se quedó parado en la puerta esperando mi reacción.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté mirándolo. "_No dejes que te lleve, Isabella"_ repetía una y otra vez mi conciencia.

Se quedó parado viendo mi habitación que era de un color de tonos en morado y blanco, adornado con cuadros, fotos de mis padres y mías. Grande, espaciosa, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, del lado izquierdo una pequeña biblioteca con todos mis libros algunos no terminados y del mismo lado un pequeño mueble sin espaldar en el ventanal donde se podía ver claramente la piscina. Del lado derecho, una pequeña mesa de noche y las respectivas puertas del baño y armario. Al lado de la puerta de mi habitación estaba mi escritorio con mi portátil.

Posó sus ojos en mí, avanzó hasta quedar en la orilla de mi cama y tomó asiento, aún mirándome.

—No tienes que ser así, princesa. Sabes que te amo, Isabella. Siempre que pude he estado a tu lado, te escuché y ayudé. ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? —Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. "Ya te pasaste" me reprendió mi conciencia. "Él no tiene la culpa de nada" repitió—. Evadirme no te ayudará en nada, pequeña. Necesito que confíes en mí. No pongas una barrera entre nosotros, por favor.

Me sentía de lo peor, lo había herido con mi actitud. Todos me habían fallado pero él no, estaba aquí conmigo y le importaba.

Se acercó lentamente a mí… Dudó un momento pero me acerqué a él colando mi cabeza en su pecho como hacía con Charlie. Se quedó quieto un momento y no dudó en abrazarme. Me sentía tranquila, calmada… con él podía ser así.

—Estoy aquí, princesa. No voy a dejar sola en esto. No te digo que entiendo qué es lo que sientes pero pase lo que pase, aquí estaré mi nena.

Pasé el día hablando con Ian en mi habitación. Josefine se encargó de traer el almuerzo a mi habitación a petición de él para poder conversar tranquilamente. Me contó que mis padres, como yo supuse, lo dejaron como mi tutor; también que a Tanya y a mí nos habían dejado casi todo por igual en el testamento y lo único que ella no podría manejar sería la empresa, a menos no completamente debido a que yo era la heredera mayoritaria. Me informó que nos iríamos el día de mañana porque tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar y las cosas se estaban volviendo locas en New York sin él en la empresa y con la muerte de mis padres. Luego se despidió de mí para ir a trabajar en su portátil.

Yo me encontraba tratando de terminar de leer "Crepúsculo" y lo que pasó de la tarde, me lo había prácticamente devorado. La chica había cometido una estupidez por salvar a su madre pero al final el vampiro la había engañado y ella casi muere si no es porque el hermoso chico —_al menos así me lo imaginó por la descripción—_ la salva de una muerte segura. La entendía, yo también hubiera dado mi vida si eso resultaría que mis padres estuvieran bien. Me cambié, colocándome un pijama color azul, short de algodón súper cómodo y una franelilla a juego.

Tomé mi celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, ya que no lo había revisado desde hace mucho. Aggg… Ángela me llamaría hoy y yo lo tenía en silencio.

*2 llamadas pérdidas*

*3 mensajes de texto*

Bueno, las llamadas eran de la pobre Ángela que se había quedado esperando por mí.

Revisé el mensaje.

_Hola amiga. ¿Cómo estás? Ayer quedamos en vernos y quería saber si, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Así nos encerramos en tu cuarto y si no quieres hablar sobre lo que ha pasado, pues tranquila, yo solo quiero que estés bien, nena. Te quiere, Ang._

Daba gracias al cielo por todavía tener a personas en quien puedo confiar como Ian y Ang. Sabía que ellos estarían cuando los necesitara como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Busqué el otro mensaje, seguro era de ella también.

_Isabella, me gustaría que nos viéramos. Quiero que hablemos, por favor, deja de ignorarme. ¿Echarás a la basura estos años? Estaré esperándote, cuando quieras. Aquí voy a estar para ti. Yo sé que sin mí no podrás estar bien. Te ama, Jake._

— ¿Qué? —grité, ¡qué descaro! ¿Creía que no podía seguir sin él? Ja todavía no has conocido a Isabella Jaymes Stewart. Ya veremos si no puedo estar sin ti.

Leí el último mensaje.

_Bella, amiga, entiendo que no quieras hablar con nadie. Sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites. Te quiere, Ang._

El ego de Jacob seguro era más grande que su cabeza. Era un idiota pero esto no quedaría así, me las pagará. Dejé el celular en la cama para bajar a la cocina a beber agua.

Me quedé parada en la entrada de la cocina, cuando vi a un hombre de espalda y sin camisa. Estaba con la puerta del refrigerador abierta.

—¿Ian? —pregunté dudosa. Él nunca andaba así en mi casa.

El hombre se mostró, dejando ver su increíble pecho y cuerpo de adonis. Era el… "amigo de Tanya" que también se había quedado hoy y andaba sin camisa por mi casa.

—Emmm… Disculpa si te asusté. —Dios, su voz no era de este mundo. Seductora, ronca, propia de un hombre como él.

Mis mejillas ardían de la pena y aclaré mi mente para poder responderle. Me había quedado viendo como tonta su pecho desnudo.

—No, no te preocupes. Pensé que era mi tío —respondí sin prestar mucha atención, menos mal que no estaba la luz encendida. No creo que haya podido notar mi sonrojo con la luz de la nevera solamente—. Solo venía por un vaso de agua.

—Adelante —dijo dándome el paso para poder tener acceso a la nevera.

Tomé un vaso que estaba colocado en la parte de arriba, muy arriba para mi gusto. Tuve que pararme de puntillas para poder agarrar uno y sentía como su mirada estaba en mí. Me hacía sentir cohibida. Volteé para verlo y estaba sentado a unos pasos de mí en una de los taburetes colocados alrededor de la isleta de la cocina.

Tomé rápidamente un poco de agua para subir nuevamente a mi habitación. Cuando enjuagué el vaso, decidió hablar.

—Entonces, ¿eres la hermana de Tanya? — ¡Qué pregunta más irónica! pensé.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes. Entonces…—Repetí al igual que él— ¿Eres amigo de Tanya? —pregunté mirándolo. Él frunció el ceño, diría que estaba pensando su respuesta.

—No, no somos amigos —respondió finalmente, colocando el vaso en la isleta.

—Entonces… ¿Son novios? Tanya nunca había traído un chico a casa —Frunció el ceño mucho más que antes, estaba ¿extrañado? ¿Por mi pregunta o por qué ella nunca había presentado a nadie formalmente en casa? Pasó sus manos por el cabello, Dios, era tan hermoso…

—Yo no diría que somos novios… —contestó.

Iba a responder, cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose. Los dos nos volteamos hacia la puerta…

—Eddie, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —Era Tanya, ellos… ellos estaban juntos, pero si no eran amigos ni novios. _¿Qué eran?_

**¿Qué les pareció nenas?**

**Gracias a todas por sus RR de verdad que son un amor, gracias a todas las que me siguen, me tienen como su historia favorita y no me olvide de ustedes las lectoras silenciosas que pasan por acá. Me alegra mucho que mi cabecita ha creado.**

**Besos :* Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	8. POV Edward

**Bueno preciosas, acá está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Ya que todas morían por saber quién es Edward y que piensa el pues acá lo tienen.**

**Quiero avisarles que ya tenemos grupo en Facebook, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil d FF. Allí publicare adelantos, imágenes y todo sobre el fic. Pueden preguntar si tienen alguna duda sobre este tambien.**

**Esta semana mi fic ha sido nominado para "Fic del mes" en el grupo FFRT, una noticia que me alegro demasiado porque veo que está gustando esta locura que mi cabecita ha inventado.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Salem Fabian que me hecho una ayudadita, gracias nena de verdad que me sirvió ;)**

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Gracias preciosa por todo tu ayuda y consejos.**

**Betas facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

—Edward, amigo, deja de ser tan mujeriego. —De nuevo Jasper con sus sermones. Cada vez que salía con alguien hacía lo mismo. Me estaba arrepintiendo de contarle cómo había pasado la noche y ¡qué noche! Nos encontrábamos conversando en la sala del apartamento sentados en un gran sillón color blanco y estábamos viendo televisión hasta que comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—Ya déjame en paz, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Tú le eres fiel a mi hermana y me alegro por ustedes, de verdad, pero no quiero ataduras, todavía queda mucho por vivir.

Él sabía que no tenía caso discutir por eso, yo seguiría llevando mi vida como quiero y punto.

—Ok, Ed. No estés molesto. Volviendo al tema, ¿cómo vas con esa chica? Ya han salido varias veces, ¿te enganchaste? —preguntó, subiendo y bajando sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Yo no me engancho Jaz, solo es sexo sin compromisos y ya. Solo follamos —expliqué—. Hey, ¿dónde anda Emmett? —pregunté. Hacía ya dos años que Emmett, Jasper y yo vivíamos juntos en un lujoso apartamento en Washington, a solo unas pocas cuadras de la Universidad donde todos estudiábamos, la WSU. A Jasper le encanta enseñar, así que está estudiando Educación; Emmett Arquitectura y yo Administración de empresas.

Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria y todos con personalidades muy diferentes. Emmett es un niño en cuerpo de hombre, Jasper todo lo contrario, es muy maduro para su edad y yo soy un intermedio de los dos.

—Seguro está con Rosalie, esos dos no pueden pasar más de cinco horas separados. —Me respondió sacándome de mis pensamientos, rodando notablemente los ojos. Asentí dándole la razón. Ellos estaban hace más de dos años juntos y su amor todavía se conservaba como el primer día.

—Tu hermana lo ama. Esos dos locos… Me faltan dedos para contar las veces que los he encontrado en el apartamento en situaciones pocos decorosas. —Reí ante el recuerdo mientras Jaz me lanzaba miradas de ¡ya cállate!

—Edward, ni me lo menciones que yo tampoco me he salvado de sus espectáculos. —Rosalie y Emmett están locos, pensé así que no aguante más y comencé a reírme. Jaz me imitó.

Me sobé el estómago que ya me dolía de tanto reír y me acomodé en el sofá volviendo mi vista hacia Jaz.

—¿Qué harás esta noche, salida con Alice? —Al enamorado ya le brillaban los ojos con solo nombrarla.

—Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Otra vez con la chica? —Sonreí ante su pregunta. Claro que sí, ella me debía algo y esta noche me lo daría, pensé.

—Por lo que veo sí —continúo Jaz—. ¿Estás seguro que esa chica es solo sexo? —Reí ante su pregunta. Claro que estaba seguro. Tanya follaba increíble, pero estaría loco si me hacía novio de ella. Es demasiado fría y calculadora; su verdadero yo a veces sale a flote.

—Estoy más que seguro Jaz, es solo eso —afirmé muy seguro para que no volviéramos al tema de nuevo.

Ya eran las diez y me encontraba afuera del apartamento de Tanya; apoyando mi cuerpo en mi volvo plateado, recordé cuando mis padres me lo regalaron, había pasado ya dos años desde ese día y estaba como nuevo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón azul y chaqueta del mismo color, camisa blanca y unos cómodos zapatos negros casuales.

Vi a Tanya salir por la puerta de entrada y pude sentir cómo esa parte de mi anatomía empezaba a tensarse. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, su cabello estaba suelto y se lo había alisado. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo ya que la haré sudar de tal manera que el trabajo que hizo quedará totalmente desecho.

Tanya no es buena persona, pero sí una increíble amante con cuerpo de infarto. Caminó hasta mí, contoneando su cadera de un lado a otro. ¿Quieres provocarme? Pensé, no sabes en que te estás metiendo.

Colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho, recostando su cuerpo junto al mío. Me encontraba entre ella y el carro. No lo pensé dos veces y la tomé del cabello acercándola para besarla, nuestras lenguas luchaban, aumentando el deseo de los dos. Se separó lentamente, cortando el beso pero todavía pegada a mi cuerpo cuando sentí que empezó a restregarse sobre mi polla que estaba urgida por enterrarse en ella acá mismo.

—¿Deseoso? —Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria pura.

—¿Todavía quieres ir? ¿Podemos llegar de una vez al hotel, Tanya? —pregunté tomando sus nalgas entre mis manos, acercándola mucho más a mí. Me arrepentí de haber accedido a ir al club con ella.

—No Eddie. —La solté de inmediato, cabreado. Odiaba ese maldito sobrenombre que me había puesto—. ¡Hey! No te pongas así, tú ya dijiste que iríamos, no te puedes echar para atrás Edward. Sabes que te lo compensaré, nene —dijo por último con voz seductora y sabía que así sería.

Llegamos al club que tenía el nombre "Love" plasmado en el frente, con letras en luces azules y verdes, era uno de mis favoritos en estas ocasiones. Tenían un área VIP y estaba repleto de personas esperando afuera para ingresar, pero nosotros entramos de inmediato, gracias a mi amigo Dan, dueño del club. Los guardias ya me conocían y no dudaron en dejarnos pasar.

El lugar estaba lleno, era un sábado en la noche y a la mayoría de los universitarios les gustaba venir acá, supongo que por las mismas razones que yo; sonreí ante tal pensamiento. _"Tú eres el único depravado, Edward"_ opinó mi conciencia. Me gustaba escuchar la música retumbar, no tenía ni idea que canción era, pero incitaba sensualidad y el lugar tenía luces de tonos rojos que le daban un toque romántico.

Subimos directamente a la parte VIP que se encontraba en la segunda planta y era la única que contaba con áreas privadas para que las parejas drenaran la calentura.

Nos sentamos en unos cómodos sillones y no pude evitar ver las piernas de Tanya cuando su vestido se subió un poco dejando ver más de lo debido.

La noche había pasado y ya nos encontrábamos en el hotel. No habíamos durado mucho. A la primera canción que bailamos, Tanya se restregó tanto a mi polla que ésta ya formaba un bulto bastante notable, habíamos empezado a tocarnos y besarnos apasionadamente en la pista de baile y no pude aguantar más. Odiaba las bobadas de Tanya de siempre querer ir a bailar para exhibirme. Ya era algo normal para mí, pero me cabreaba su sentido de pertenencia; yo no soy de nadie.

Nos encontrábamos en una de las habitaciones de "The Ritz", uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Washington D.C.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, cargué a Tanya en la pared al lado de la cama, tomándola por las nalgas cuando mi polla hizo fricción en su coño, sacándole un gemido de placer. Me sentía cegado, quería acabar con el fuego que quemaba dentro de mis pantalones.

—Ahora quiero mi recompensa, Tanya —expresé firme, con mi voz ronca y de manera sensual. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír e hizo un gesto malditamente sexy; lamió sus labios como saboreando previamente lo que pensaba meterse en esa jodida boca.

Se acercó a mí para besarme y meter su lengua en mi boca saboreándome, su aliento era dulce debido al trago que anteriormente habíamos tomado en el club. Comenzó a sacar mi chaqueta que rápidamente cayó al suelo, mientras que seguíamos besándonos y continuó su trabajo con mi camisa desabotonando botón por botón mientras sus dedos al hacerlo, rozaban mi pecho. Cortó nuestro beso para tirarla en alguna parte de la habitación y me quedé mirándola unos segundos.

—Mucha ropa. —Me quejé con mi voz ronca llena de deseo. Comencé a besar su cuello, excitándola, la haría sufrir por haberme llevado de nuevo a ese club sin ninguna necesidad. Subí mis manos para masajear sus pechos lentamente, por encima de su vestido.

—Edward… —Su voz cuando estaba así de excitada sonaba irreconocible. Sabía lo que quería y yo también, pero todavía no se lo daría. Primero tenía que pagar.

—Todavía me debes algo —respondí en su oído. Ella me detuvo de inmediato y comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba con los pantalones y los bóxers en mis pies. Tanya se había arrodillado frente a mí y mi polla estaba más que lista para ser atendida. Comenzó a chuparla, succionarla y morderla sin darme tregua. Adentro y afuera… una maldita sensación de placer.

—Ah… Así… Tanya… —Tomé su cabello en mi mano para guiar los movimientos. La aparté, sacando mi miembro de su boca y ella se levantó con la mirada confusa. Quería enterrarme en ella. ¡Joder, no aguantaba más! Los jueguitos de la noche me habían dejado deseoso. Bajé el cierre de un tirón para deshacerme de su vestido, cuando me di cuenta que no tenía más nada debajo de éste.

—Voltéate y coloca las manos en la cama —demandé autoritario y firmemente, para que no tuviera razones de chistar. Ella obedeció dándome un gran vistazo de su trasero y su sexo ya húmedo. Pasé mi dedo por él, ganándome un gemido de ella y me acerqué para que mi polla rozara los pliegues de su sexo. Me encanta esta posición, pensé.

Empecé a sobar con la punta de mi miembro todo su coño, solo por afuera, mojándolo con sus jugos. Era excitante… Agarré su cadera y sin aviso me clavé en ella. Se arqueó con sus manos sobre la cama, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, estaba caliente por dentro, como siempre. Comencé a embestirla sin delicadeza; sabía que le encantaba y a mí también, no podía negarlo. Las folladas con Tanya eran las mejores, razón por la cual seguíamos "juntos".

—Edward… Más… —Mi miembro entraba y salía. Empecé a jadear. Sentía cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por mi pecho. Embestí frenéticamente, cuando sentí que las paredes de su coño empezaban a contraerse, debido a que su orgasmo estaba cerca y yo también quería llegar a mi liberación.

—Ah…Ya casi… —gruñí de excitación. La fricción que hacía mi miembro al entrar y salir de ella, era jodidamente intensa.

—Ahhh… —gritó Tanya finalmente, cuando su orgasmo llegó y con unas embestidas más, el mío también.

Tanya no me serviría como novia, pero ¡qué bien se sentía coger con ella!

MESES DESPUÉS…

Me encontraba en el funeral de los padres de Tanya que habían muerto en accidente automovilístico. Por lo que me contó ella, por culpa de una persona que conducía ebria. Sabía que ni los conocía pero, ¿qué? Estaba de vacaciones y todavía no tenía nada interesante para hacer, no podía negarle ese favor.

Había arreglado con Tanya que me quedaría en su casa. Solo estarían su tío, hermana y nana, así que no habría problemas.

Había tomado un vuelo hasta Forks y había llegado hace unas dos horas. Estaban presentes muchas personas y dejé que Tanya saludara a varios de ellas, mientras me sentaba en las sillas que estaban ubicadas al lado de las dos urnas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Si algo les pasara a Carlisle y Esme no sé qué sería de mí, los amaba. Pensé.

El cura había llegado y todos esperábamos a la última de las hijas, la hermana de Tanya. Según por lo que ella me había comentado, era una muchacha frívola, superficial, y que no tenía ningún atributo. Algunas cosas se parecían mucho a ella, reflexioné.

Un carro se estacionó en el camino que quedaba solo a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos y un chico descendió de éste para dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta del otro lado. Bajó una chica y venía caminando junto con él. Mientras se acercaban, pude verla mucho mejor. _Era hermosa_. Su piel delicada, que estaba seguro que era suave como la de un bebé, su cabello color chocolate la hacían parecer a una muñeca de porcelana, aunque su semblante era triste y su mirada estaba fija en el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía puesto una camisa negra con pantalón de igual color que le quedaban un poco grandes, pero igualmente dejaban ver su hermosa figura. Tendría unos 17o 18 años.

Cuando llegaron junto a todos, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar. No presté atención.

Mis ojos estaban posados en la chica de cabello chocolate, una preciosa morenita. Podía ver cómo su mirada triste estaba fija en las dos urnas y observé las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, pero ella parecía estar reteniéndose.

Quería calmar su dolor…

Al parecer mi mirada había sido tan insistente que de pronto levantó su vista. Su mirada se posó en Tanya y luego en mí; frunció el ceño notablemente como confundida. _¿Qué piensas?_ No podía quitar la mirada de ella, era tan hermosa. Me sentía una polilla que volaba hacia la luz y ella lo era. De pronto, su mirada se puso triste de nuevo. Quería alegrarla… Seguro su sonrisa era un precioso espectáculo. Estaba tan concentrado en ella, que no me di cuenta que todo había terminado. Varias personas se pararon, llevando rosas en sus manos y colocándolas sobre las urnas donde yacían los Señores Swan. Tanya se encontraba a mi lado sin decir una palabra, era extraño en ella.

Logré ver cómo unos señores se acercaban a la morenita, creo que para darle el pésame y esas cosas. A su lado estaba el chico que había bajado del auto con ella, ¿quién era?, parecía su sombra. Era de cabello claro y de unos 25 años. "No, es muy grande para ella", pensé. "Tú también, Edward" replicó mi conciencia.

Tanya se levantó y la seguí hasta que llegamos frente a ellos. Ella se acercó para darle un abrazo a mi ángel, ¿ya es tuya? preguntó mi conciencia, ¡qué rápido vas! Tenía razón, esto nunca me había pasado antes. Yo no quería relaciones serias con nadie, pero ella… ella me hacía querer ser mejor. La morena puso una cara de asco como si algo de mí le hubiese desagradado y de inmediato pude sentir un dolor en mi pecho.

Tanya saludó al chico de al lado de mi chica y se dio cuenta que nos estábamos observando. Como respuesta, miró a mi ángel con odio y no pude más que sentir rabia. Moví mi cabeza negando, ella no tenía porque hacer escenitas, sabía bien cuáles eran las reglas y las condiciones de nuestra "relación".

Le di una mirada a ese hermoso ángel, dándole mi mejor sonrisa, esa que yo sabía que no fallaba ante ninguna, pero ella no se inmutó.

—Isabella, te presento a Edward Cullen —informó Tanya de manera cortante—. Edward Cullen, mi hermanita. —subrayó la palabra.

¿La hermana de Tanya?

¿Cómo un ángel podía ser hermana de semejante demonio? Ella irradiaba dulzura, pureza, sinceridad, todo lo bueno. En cambio, Tanya era todo lo contrario, sabía del odio por su hermana, pero ahora me daba cuenta que era pura envidia.

—Isabella Swan —respondí esperando no demostrar lo feliz que estaba por saber su nombre.

Estiré mi mano derecha para saludarla pero ella dudó por un momento, solo miraba mi mano que estaba en espera de ser tomada. Cuando por fin lo hizo y nuestras pieles se tocaron, pude sentir una leve corriente eléctrica que corrió por todo mi brazo. Ella levantó su mirada para verme, pero no estaba extrañada. No entendía qué había sido _eso_, era nuevo. Había tenido mi mano agarrada y no quise soltarla… su piel se sentía como me la había imaginado.

Una gran sensación, quería protegerla de todo…

Tanya cortó toda la magia para presentarme a su tío, suspiré de alivio. Solo era eso… le comentó que me quedaría en su casa unos días y él no tuvo problema alguno. Mientras ella hablaba con su él, empecé a buscar a mi ángel y la vi a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros hablando con una chica y unos señores.

_Es un ángel_, pensé.

Tenía que ver como haría, pero tenía que saber más de ella.

Quería conocer bien quién era Isabella Swan.

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya ven Tanya es solo sexo para Edward y nada mas pero ¿Qué hará ella cuando se entere que Edward se interesa por Bella? O mas importante ¿Bella estará interesada en el también? xD Muchas preguntas que pronto tendrán respuesta hermosas.**

**Gracias por leerme, a todas las que me dejan RR y a las lectoras silenciosas que pasan por acá. Ya saben únanse al grupo publicare datos importantes y cosillas del fic.**

**Besitos y hasta la próxima…**


	9. Esto No Puede Ser

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. Gracias por tu ayuda nena**

** groups/betasffaddiction**

**Que lo disfruten chicas **

—¿Bella estás aquí o qué? —preguntó Ángela, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, acá estoy; deja de ser tan pesada. ¡Dios! —contesté acomodándome en el sofá para ponerle atención a lo que me decía.

—No es ser pesada Bells, has estado totalmente despistada este día. Si quieres que me vaya, solo dímelo —aseguró mirándome fijamente.

—Sabes que no te irás, Ang. Por ti es que me he quedado en Forks, no quería irme con Ian. Por favor, si te vas Josefine irá una vez más con el chisme a él y me vendrá a buscar —le pedí, uniendo mis manos en manera de súplica.

—Está bien, Bells pero aunque sea préstame atención a lo que te hablo. ¿Qué película veremos?

Ang y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en la sala de mi casa buscando entre unas películas que ella había comprado eligiendo una para ver, pero ¡por Dios!, eran puras películas de amor... Todas melosas y de Disney. No podía ser más inoportuna.

—Es que... Ang, ¿cómo vas a traer estas ridiculeces? —repliqué cabreada, no estaba de humor para ver películas en las que el verdadero amor existe con finales felices. Ridiculeces...

—Pero Bells, no sabes la que tengo. Encontré la peli del libro ese que estás leyendo. —La miré confundida.

—¿Del libro que leo? ¿Te refieres a Crepúsculo? —pregunté un poco más entusiasmada.

—Sí, sí Bells de ese mismo. Así que, ¿la vemos o no? Si quieres la guardo y bueno, nos vamos a dormir —dijo guardando la que tenía en sus manos junto a las otras que estaban en su mochila.

—¡Hey Ang! No, vamos a verla. —¿Quién lo diría? Ahora podré tener una imagen clara del chico guapo.

Pasamos la noche viendo la peli y realmente había quedado un poco decepcionada. En el libro había muchas más cosas, estaba más detallado pero no estuvo mal. Realmente el protagonista me había encantado aunque como en todas las películas de amor, el chico perfecto que ama a su chica y todos viven felices por siempre. Las historias de amor y Disney tienen la culpa de todas las decepciones amorosas, vivimos pensando en que encontraremos al hombre ideal como en todas éstas y ¡pum! la realidad nos golpea con toda su fuerza.

Decidimos irnos a dormir y Angela se quedó junto a mi cuarto. Había sido un día movido y el sueño se estaba apoderando de mí. Primero pidiéndole para que intercediera por mí con Ian y así poder quedarme tranquila acá; suplicándole a él junto con mi amiga para que aceptara mi propuesta de que ella me estaría acompañando en las vacaciones mientras él regresaba de New York y compartiendo con Ang para que no se fuera a su casa como había amenazado todo el día por mis idas a mi habitación.

No había visto a Tanya en todo el día y tampoco a su amiguito... ojalá ya se hayan ido de aquí. En definitiva, ya tenía suficiente con Angela para tener que aguantar a la estúpida de Tanya con su "no amigo-no novio" en la casa.

Anoche se había puesto muy raro todo.

_Iba a responder, cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose. Los dos nos volteamos hacia la puerta…_

—_Eddie, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —Era Tanya, ellos… ellos estaban juntos, pero si no eran amigos ni novios.__¿Qué eran?_

_Los dos nos giramos al mismo tiempo a la entrada de la cocina y me quedé boca abierta con lo que vi. Tanya venía con unos shorts cortos blancos, descalza y en sostén. En definitiva, ella no tenía ninguna vergüenza._

_Se quedó plantada en la entrada al verme, su mirada iba de mí hacia él. La tensión en estos momentos era más que evidente. El silencio era incómodo, hasta que él decidió hablar._

—_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, Tanya? _—_preguntó con enfado mientras se levantaba. Rodó los ojos ante su pregunta y siguió mirándome. ¿Qué le sucede? Pensé cabreada… Yo no soy como ella, no caería tan bajo en meterme con alguien con quien ella estaba._

_Tanya no se movía de donde estaba, sabía que estaba esperando a que me fuera. Argg… Ni me interesa, pensé y me levanté decidida en irme de nuevo a mi habitación._

—_Fue un placer hablar contigo, Isabella. _—_¿Qué demonios? ¿Está loco? Dios… si antes Tanya me odiaba pues ahora deseará mi muerte, eso estaba más que seguro._

_No quise voltear a verlo, le daría otra razón a ella de hacer más miserable mi vida si es posible._

—_¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward? _—_Escuché gritar a Tanya furiosa mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación. Edward… Edward… su nombre era hermoso._

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos caminando a mi dormitorio cuando me choqué con algo. Subí lentamente mi rostro para encontrarme con unos atrapantes y bellos ojos verdes. _"Espacio personal, Isabella_" me reprendió mi conciencia.

—Lo siento… eh… creo que debo prestar más atención —murmuré alejándome de él para seguir mi camino.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa… —aseguró dejándome sorprendida ante su contestación. Me volteé para verlo.

El chico era muy atractivo… Estaba con unos monos azules claros y una camisa blanca.

—No, tranquilo. Ang tiene razón… siempre estoy metida en mi mundo y no presto mucha atención a lo que pasa a mi alrededor —expliqué sorprendida por mi sinceridad y dándome cuenta desde cuando me pasaba esto. Mis padres vinieron inmediatamente a mi memoria.

Edward se había quedado observándome como queriendo guardarme en su memoria_." Ya estás imaginando cosas" _replicó mi conciencia.

—Eh… bueno, buenas noches. —Estaba decidida a irme a mi habitación que estaba a solo unos pasos, pero él me detuvo de nuevo con una pregunta.

—Isabella, ¿hice algo? —Su voz era suave y calmada con un poco de ¿culpa? Pero, ¿por qué?

—No te entiendo —expresé girándome nuevamente hacia él, levantando una ceja.

—Pues…tu actitud conmigo… sé que no me conoces mucho y yo tampoco a ti, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. —Y me regaló esa sonrisita torcida que seguro dejaba a cualquiera como una idiota.

—Mira Edward —mi voz era firme—, no necesito un amigo y mucho menos uno de Tanya. Así que por favor, ahórratelo. —Finalicé cabreada entrando finalmente a mi habitación para acostarme.

Me había bañado, cambiado y ahora me encontraba en mi cama pensando en la idiotez de Edward. ¿Ser mi amigo? Si era lo mismo que me preguntara, ¿quieres que Tanya joda tu vida hasta que no quieras vivir más? Sí, eso mismo era.

Sabía muy bien cómo serían las cosas… Edward tenía esa pinta de hombre de conquistas, esos chicos a las que todas caen a sus pies con un gesto o una palabra, uno como Jacob… Argg… el hijo de su madre… Sus palabras todavía no las había olvidado: _"Yo sé que sin mí no podrás estar bien"._

Odiaba que tuviera razón, no porque sin él estaría mal, solo el estar mal. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar bien? Mis padres muertos y mi "hermana" una zorra que se había follado a mi novio quien sabe desde cuándo.

Bueno, aunque no todo estaba tan destruido… Angela, Ian y Josefine han estado conmigo, aunque a veces me sofocan. "Solo se preocupan por ti" objetó mi conciencia. Lo sabía, ellos estaban aquí pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Por más que ellos estén a mi lado me siento sola. ¿Tal vez algo está mal en mí?

.

.

.

Decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua después de estar todo el día durmiendo en mi habitación. Antes de las cosas que han pasado no dormía tanto, me encantaba despertarme temprano, valorar cada momento de felicidad que tenía, pero ahora los sueños eran mucho mejor que la realidad. Algunas noches soñaba con ellos o con…

"_No, Isabella, tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza"_ reprendió mi conciencia.

Desde aquella noche en que hablé con Edward; el chico del prado en mis sueños tenía rostro y podía verlo claramente, era él. Estaba loca, no podía permitirme pensar en eso.

Angela había pasado temprano por mi cuarto para avisarme que tendría que salir de viaje con sus padres hasta la semana que viene para visitar a su abuela.

Fue como música para mis oídos. Se disculpó como diez mil veces por dejarme y no quedarse conmigo, pero yo internamente gritaba de felicidad por quedarme sola al fin.

No había comido nada en todo el día. Levanté mi mirada para ver que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 2.00pm. Dios… pero sí que dormí.

Me dispuse a hacer un poco de comida. No era una experta, pero gracias a mi nana había aprendido una que otra cosa. Después de una hora y dejar un gran desastre en la cocina, estaba lista la pasta con un pollo en salsa.

Pasé mi vista por la cocina… ¡Qué desastre! Todo estaba sucio; platos y ollas regados pero si solo fue pasta y pollo, ¿cómo pude haber hecho esto? Después iría a limpiar pues mi estómago ya ardía de hambre. Me senté en la isleta de la cocina para degustar mi obra de arte con un vaso de jugo de naranja… Mmm… No estaba nada mal. Mi nana era buena mentora.

Terminé de comer para ponerme a limpiar el desastre. _"Mejor la próxima te mueres de hambre Isabella, muy buena idea la de ponerte a cocinar" _chistó mi conciencia.

Primero, iba a limpiar los mesones, estaban todos llenos de salsa.

Segundo, lavé las ollas y platos, ordené todo y limpié hasta el piso. Argg… La próxima me muero de hambre, repetí.

Dejé la cocina reluciente y yo quedé hecha un desastre. Me limpié el sudor que corría por mi rostro, estaba agotada. ¡Pero qué buena manera de pasar el día! Nótese el sarcasmo.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para darme un baño y sacarme la suciedad de encima.

—¿Estás bien? —Me di vuelta al escuchar una voz detrás de mí. Era _él_… ¿No se había ido? Su mirada brillaba y parecía estar muy feliz por algo.

—Ehh… Sí, estoy bien. —Edward parecía estar aguantando la respiración para no romper a reír. Levanté mi ceja molesta. ¿Se va a reír de mí?— ¿Por qué aguantas la respiración? ¿Algo te causa risa? —pregunté con voz firme y los brazos en jarra.

Él no respondió pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande y comenzó a reír ruidosamente, era contagiosa y yo no pude seguir seria ante él. Comencé a carcajearme también. Sabía que estaba hecha un desastre; mi cabello estaba suelto y todo desaliñado.

Parecíamos dos niños riendo después de haber hecho una travesura.

Me sentía tan bien…

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó agarrando su estómago que seguro dolía al igual que el mío por tanta risa—. ¿Estabas limpiando? —Su mirada brillaba mucho más que antes. Desde lo de mis padres no reía, ni siquiera con los locos chistes y ocurrencias de Angela para sacarme aunque sea una sonrisa.

—No, estaba cocinando —respondí mientras jugaba con mis manos y sentía arder mis mejillas.

—¿Y te ensuciaste toda, solo cocinando? —No podía ni verlo a la cara, tenía tanta pena. Si hubiera visto el desastre de la cocina, seguro no habría parado de reír.

—Aja…—Me limité a contestarle. La vergüenza podía conmigo, en estos momentos estaba segura que parecía un tomate. Era algo que no podía evitar cuando me apenaba algo.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos nos quedamos allí en silencio. Me había quedado pegada al piso y mis pies rehusaban moverse. Era como si mi cuerpo fuera un imán al igual que el de él, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca… _"¿Mierda, que te sucede?"_ reprendió mi conciencia.

—Isabella, sonrojada te ves preciosa. —Sentí como todo se me vino encima, esas palabras fueron suficientes para sacarme de mis pensamientos y poder volver a tener el control de mi cuerpo.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente sin levantar la vista a él y sin darme vuelta.

"_No lo puedes hacer, no puedes ser su amiga" me repetía una y otra vez._

Estaba con la espalda recostada en la puerta ya dentro de mi habitación, sentía que mi respiración era irregular, ¿las manos me sudaban?...

¡Maldición! Bufé… ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando con Edward?

Se tiene que ir, tiene que hacerlo…

**¿Qué les parecido chicas? Quiero darles muchas gracias a todas por sus RR, me alegra mucho que les guste. Recuerden que ya tenemos grupo en face así que si quieres saber cuándo actualizo, ver adelantos o imágenes del fic únete; el link está en mi perfil de FF.**

**Besitos y nos leemos pronto…**


	10. Mala Jugada

Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. Gracias por tu ayuda nena

com/groups/betasffaddiction

Habían pasado varios días y no tenía señales de Edward; en todo lo que iba transcurriendo de semana no me había encontrado ni con él ni con Tanya. No salí de mi habitación —para algo que no sea comer—, desde ese día…

—_Isabella, sonrojada te ves preciosa._

Sus palabras no salían de mi mente, simplemente no podía olvidarlas… Su dulce voz, su risa… ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Me pregunté a mí misma, cabreada. Esto nunca me había pasado ni siquiera con… ni con Jacob...

El último, no paraba de llamarme o mandarme mensajes, los cuales se habían vuelto muy extraños… Cosas como: "No dejaré que nos hagas esto", "¿Tan rápido se te pasó el amor?"… Mensajes y palabras a las que no les encontraba sentido.

Ya era jueves y la semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El sábado Ang volvería. Cada día me llamaba para saber cómo estaba y hacerme un sinfín de preguntas. Me agobiaba, pero en parte me alegraba que alguien, además de Ian y Josefine, se preocupase, por mí.

También me llamó Ian y me contó que volvería pronto debido a que las cosas se estaban encaminando y el amigo de mis padres, Aro, lo había ayudado mucho. Ante la mención de ese nombre no pude evitar temblar, sentía que algo no estaba bien con él…

Al igual que mi amiga, me bombardeó con preguntas, algunas con respuestas y otras no. Odiaba tanta atención… Ya no era la de antes que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, era una persona sociable, alegre, llena de vida… Ahora parecía un zombi. Sonreí amargamente ante mi comparación.

El día pasó al igual que los otros: dormir, quedarme acostada escuchando música, comer, bañarme y pensar… o más bien debería decir recordar.

_Las palabras cariñosas de mi padre, los abrazos y ocurrencias de mi madre, sus besos, olor, voces…_ Aunque el dolor era intenso y sofocante, no quería olvidar cada detalle de mi vida junto a ellos.

Salí de mi cuarto para bajar a la cocina y comer algo. Al no querer hacer un desastre y tener que limpiar, me decidí por un poco de cereal. Lo serví y caminé hasta el mueble que estaba situado en la sala delante del televisor. Comencé a alimentarme mientras pasaba los canales buscando algo bueno para ver.

.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar unos golpes que provenían de la puerta y me acomodé en el sofá lentamente todavía somnolienta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

La casa se encontraba a oscuras y lo único que alumbraba era la luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales o la que salía del televisor. Me levanté sin ganas para ver quién daba esos fuertes golpes en la puerta. ¿Dónde se había metido Josefine? Pensé… Ella nunca me dejaba sola, al menos no sin avisarme mucho antes que se iba. _"Estabas dormida, Isabella"_ reprendió mi conciencia. Tenía razón, tal vez tuvo que salir y no quiso despertarme.

No paraban de llaman a la puerta. ¡Dios!… quien sea ya debería de tener las manos rojas. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y abrí, cuando vi a la persona que estaba parada en la entrada quedé petrificada. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, llenos de odio e ira. Mi cuerpo no respondía, simplemente no podía moverme, hacía mucho que no lo veía…

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo… Su mirada me decía todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob? —Mi voz salió apagada y temerosa. Estaba temblando y no podía parar. Él pasó su mirada por mi cuerpo… El frío de la noche golpeó en mí y temblé más. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por su rostro.

Su estado era deplorable, podía sentir el olor a alcohol a pesar de estar alejada de él. Dio un paso adelante y yo uno hacia atrás para mantener la distancia.

Tenía un mal presentimiento con esta visita.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. Su voz era pastosa y amarga. El olor a alcohol se hizo más fuerte, sin duda estuvo bebiendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob? —repetí tomando un poco de valor. Nunca lo había visto así y no podía acobardarme.

—¿Estuviste con él, verdad? ¿Ya se te pasó el amor? —interrogó subiendo la voz. No lo pude evitar y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba?

—¿Pero qué te sucede? —pregunté asustada.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, tomó mi brazo izquierdo fuertemente y el dolor se hizo presente inmediatamente. Más lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

—NO ME MIENTAS, ISABELLA —gritó fuertemente, mientras me miraba y apretaba mucho más su agarre. Si seguía ejerciendo esa presión me lo partiría. No sabía que decirle, no entendía su actitud, no comprendía de qué mierda me estaba hablando. ¿Cómo le puedo mentir?

Apretó mucho más, haciéndome jadear del dolor.

—Jake, basta, me duele —supliqué llorando. ¿Qué piensa hacerme? ¿Dónde está Josefine? Volteé como pude pero la casa estaba igual, no había nadie además de nosotros.

—Ni te molestes, Isabella. Josefine salió hace mucho y seguro no volverá hoy. —Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y me encontraba completamente sola.

Sin previo aviso, Jacob me arrastró hasta dentro de la casa todavía sin soltarme el brazo, que en este momento me dolía como los mil demonios. Luché tratando de mantener mis pies pegados al suelo.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté tratando de liberarme de él, pero fue imposible—. SUELTAME —grité una y otra vez pero no se inmutó, siguió caminando en dirección de la escalera.

Me quería llevar a mi habitación. No… No va hacer lo que creo, pensé.

No tuve otra opción que dejar caer mi cuerpo con todo el peso que podía para que no pudiera subir.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —Se detuvo rápidamente en medio de la sala. Me sentía aliviada, se había rendido a lo que sea que pensaba hacer, pero retomó su rumbo cambiando de dirección…

Me tiró fuertemente en el sofá para ponerse sobre mí y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo. Comencé a llorar, gritar, golpearlo y hacer lo que sea para que parara pero nada de ello funcionaba. Estampó sus labios en los míos, besándome; traté de esquivarlo pero no pude. Agarró mi cara con su mano derecha mientras que la otra paseaba posesivamente por mi cuerpo. No podía parar de llorar.

Este no era Jacob, este no fue el chico de quien estaba enamorada…

—Dos años, Isabella. Dos años que estuve contigo esperando que me dieras lo que es mío y tú vienes y se lo das a ese maldito. —¿De qué mierda hablaba? Mientras tanto seguía moviéndome y tratando de encontrar la manera de poder salir de allí—. Pero esta noche te tendré, tú eres mía, Isabella —dijo demandante.

Comenzó a meter su mano por mi franelilla cuando recordé que ni sostén tenía puesto. De pronto sentí que ya todo estaba perdido… Era imposible luchar contra él, la respiración me faltaba a causa de su peso sobre mí y no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a pasar. Sus manos me tocaban desesperadamente. Me sentía asqueada y sucia. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

—Así pequeña, déjate llevar. —No… no puedo permitirlo. No puedo dejar que sea él, no de esta manera…

Grité nuevamente como loca. Alguien tenía que escucharme y salvarme. Bajó mi short y comencé a pedir ayuda gritando mucho más fuerte cuando sentí su mano chocar fuertemente en mi mejilla…

Ardor, dolor…

De pronto, como si mis súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, percibí como alguien lo quitaba de encima.

Gritos, golpes, cosas rompiéndose pero yo no podía ver nada, me encontraba todavía en total shock por la cachetada. El amargo sabor a óxido inundaba mi boca.

—Todo está bien. —Escuché la voz de un hombre que hablaba a mi lado—. Ya no te hará más daño. —No reconocía quién era pero me había salvado y me sentía aliviada.

Traté de levantarme pero no podía. Estaba cansada, parecía que llevaba horas luchando con Jacob para que no lograra su cometido y mi cuerpo dolía. Lo intenté nuevamente pero unos brazos fuertes me tomaron delicadamente para poder incorporarme.

Cuando vi la cara de mi salvador quedé sorprendida por su belleza y perfección; sus ojos azules me daban seguridad y sin más me lancé a sus brazos como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Comencé a llorar descargando todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo. No podía estar más agradecida… El chico solo se limitó a pasar su mano por mi cabeza reconfortándome y tratando de calmar mis sollozos.

—Todo está bien. —Repetía una y otra vez para que me calmara… Pero, ¿dónde estaba Jacob? ¿Qué le había hecho él?

—¿Dónde...? —Me sentía totalmente dolorida y las lágrimas todavía no paraban de salir de mis ojos. No pude terminar la oración ya que el dolor de mi mejilla era insoportable.

—Tranquila, no te tocara más —respondió y no pude evitar temblar ante su respuesta. ¿Qué le había hecho?— No le hice nada malo. —Prosiguió poniendo su mano en mi mejilla delicadamente y con cuidado de no lastimarme—. Solo me aseguré de que quedara inconsciente, no puedo dejar que se quede sin pagar por lo que te ha hecho. —Su mano seguía en mi mejilla adolorida, era tan suave su tacto…

El desagradable sabor a sangre me molestaba y quería levantarme. Sentí sus manos a mis costados.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Llamaré a la policía, no te levantes. —Sonaba preocupado, no podía ver muy bien su rostro a causa de la oscuridad pero lo sabía por el tono de su voz. A veces podía ser una cabezota y no le hice caso, a pesar del dolor de mi cuerpo, intenté levantarme pero unos pasos fueron suficientes para que mi cuerpo no respondiera más y caí completamente en una oscuridad que me absorbía.

.

.

—¿Está bien, doctor? —Esa era la voz de una mujer… ¿Josefine? No estaba segura, se escuchaba muy lejana. Me pesaban los párpados y por eso traté de abrir mis ojos lentamente, mientras iba abriéndolos veía la luz fuerte que daba directo a mi cara y volví a cerrarlos por la molestia e intenté nuevamente con cuidado—. Está despertando… —Escuché pasos en la habitación y un pequeño sollozo.

Mi vista estaba borrosa, cerré y abrí mis ojos hasta que se aclaró. Josefine estaba parada a mi lado llorando, entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba en un cuarto de un hospital.

—Perdóname, mi niña. No debí haberla dejado sola. Si algo grave le hubiera pasado… ¡Oh mi Dios! No me lo perdonaría jamás —contestó rápidamente entre sollozos...

Josefine me contó que el chico que me salvó la había llamado. Para mi suerte muchas personas me conocían y no dudaron en darle su número. Ella había llamado a Ian para avisarle lo ocurrido así que ya venía camino a Forks, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas según lo que me informó mi nana, no porque ella me haya dejado sola, sino por Jacob, que ya se encontraba en la cárcel preso.

El doctor anunció que todo estaba bien, había tenido suerte de que el chico pasara por allí y escuchara mis gritos. Estuve dormida un par de horas, me habían inyectado para que el dolor pasara y ya me sentía mucho mejor. Josefine salió para terminar de arreglar los papeles y así poderme ir a casa.

Cerré mis ojos y me acomodé mejor en la camilla donde estaba acostada. Mi suerte no cambiaba… Seguro hice algo malo en mi vida pasada y ahora el destino me las estaba cobrando, pero bien caro.

Escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría, abrí mis ojos para ver a esos ojos azul cielo… los que pertenecían a mi salvador. Sonreía mientras se acercaba a mí…

—Me alegra que estés bien. —Su voz era firme, varonil y cautivadora; sus ojos brillaban con un toque de alegría.

—Gracias por sal… —No me dejo continuar.

—No tienes que agradecerme nena, no podía dejar que te sucediera algo —dijo acercándose mucho más a mí para quedar a mi lado derecho.

Un hombre muy guapo, pensé pero con un aire de chico malo sin duda. Su barba de unos días lo hacía ver un poco mayor pero no creo que pasara de los veinte, su cabello castaño con pequeños reflejos, unos jeans desgastados, camisa negra y una chamarra marrón… Muy lindo y atractivo…

—No tenías que quedarte —aseguré encogiéndome de hombros. Seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien… —Acercó su mano a mi mejilla, la misma que Jacob había golpeado. Me tocó con delicadeza y ternura.

Me sentía a salvo.

—Ya no duele. —Le di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

—Te prometo que no volverá a tocarte, de eso me encargare muy bien —confirmó y pude ver en sus ojos tristeza. ¿Se sentía tan mal por mí?

—Ehh… Disculpa… Isabella Swan. —contesté sin rodeos extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara. Él sonrió dulcemente y la tomó para dejar un beso en mis nudillos.

—Isabella… —dijo acariciando cada palabra—. Soy Anthony Masen….

**Jacob en la cárcel y un nuevo personaje… Se preguntaran ¿Quién es Anthony? Bueno les contare él es… ¿Se lo creyeron verdad? Si lo se soy una loquilla… Pero en fin…**

**¿Qué les parece este giro que ha tomado la historia?, ¿Qué hará Edward al saber lo que le sucedió a Bella? Y más importante ¿Qué hará cuando sepa de su salvador?...**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN… Muchas preguntas que pronto tendrán respuestas chicas así que no se lo pierdan… Las invito al grupo del fic (El link en mi perfil) y también quiero contarle que hay otra historia que será publicada pronto en el grupo podrán saber todo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen, dejan sus RR, etc… **

**Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo cap **** Besos**

**PD: ¿Viste Yoa? No fue Tanya xD **


	11. El Mundo Es Un Pañuelo

Bueno chicas aquí les traemos el nuevo capítulo. Quiero pedirle disculpa por la tardanza, mi beta y yo hemos estado ocupadas con los estudios pero creo que la espera baldra la pena.

Muchas Gracias a Mi Beta Bella Sool Onuma por su ayuda y dedicación.

www . facebook / groups / betasffaddiction . com

_Ahora sí que lo disfruten..._

—Isabella, ¿ya estas lista, princesa? —preguntó Ian desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Estaba muy nerviosa, en cinco días me iría a _Washington para acomodarme, una semana antes de que las clases en WSU comenzaran._

_Me encontraba empacando para marcharme a Forks junto a mi tío, tendría que ir a buscar mis cosas y salir de nuevo con Angela._

_La melodía de DNA de Little Mix comenzó a sonar, ¿quién estará llamando…? Caminé hasta la mesa de noche para tomar mi Blackberry y vi el nombre de mi __salvador__. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro ante aquel recuerdo. _

_—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás hoy?_

_—Muy bien, Anthony, ¿tú cómo estás? —Sonreí felizmente, en verdad estaba de muy buen ánimo. _

_—Mucho mejor ahora que escucho tu voz. Cuéntame, ¿llegas hoy a Forks?_

_—Sí, ya terminé de arreglar todo y en unas pocas horas estaré rumbo a casa —respondí gustosa y alegre porque lo vería. _

_—Okey, preciosa. Entonces iré a recogerte. —Iba a protestar cuando él me interrumpió—. Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta._

_—No te preocupes, yo te aviso en cuanto pueda, ¿sí? —Mi tío entró a la habitación y me hizo señas de que ya teníamos que irnos—. Te dejo Anthony, Ian me está avisando que ya nos vamos. Nos vemos en unas horas._

_—Bueno, nena. Te dejo entonces para que termines con lo tuyo._

_Anthony me llamaba todos los días. Conversábamos y a veces me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, para mí no era un secreto que le gustaba aunque por más que intentaba llamar mi atención, en ese aspecto no lo lograba. Esa noche en el hospital intercambiamos números y desde entonces estábamos en contacto._

_Como era de suponerse, Ian me trajo a New York para cuidarme, se sentía culpable por haberme dejado sola y enfadado porque mi amiga se había ido y no le avisé. Tuve que calmarlo y explicarle que ella salió de viaje y yo simplemente no quería molestarlo. Ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa, el verdadero Jacob tarde o temprano saldría a la luz._

_Tanya también llegó esa noche al hospital, dijo que se había quedado con una amiga, "la excusa de siempre". Sentí una breve alegría al verla llegar, pensé que Edward estaría con ella pero mis ilusiones se fueron abajo cuando me percaté que se encontraba sola, aunque en parte me aliviaba que fuera así._

_Por más que trataba de sacar de mi mente a Edward no podía y era muy extraño debido a que apenas habíamos cruzado un par de palabras, todo lo contrario con Anthony que cada día buscaba la manera de hacerme sonreír._

_._

_._

_._

_—¿Segura que quieres ir sola? Yo puedo acompañarte, princesa._

_No había visitado sus tumbas… Me dolía, pero tenía que ir antes de viajar a Washington._

_—Tranquilo, estaré bien. Volveré pronto. —Él ya había ido pero en esa ocasión yo no quise. Hoy tenía que hacerlo._

_Odiaba los cementerios. El lugar no era feo, en realidad estaba muy bien cuidado y limpio. Caminé por varios caminos entre lápidas, recordaba dónde estaban ellos. No lo había olvidado…_

_Las dos sepulturas estaban allí en el suelo y, hermosas flores amarillas las adornaban alrededor… Me senté en el césped en medio de ellas con cuidado._

_—Los extraño tanto… —Suspiré y una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla. No podía estar aquí sin llorar._

_—Mamá… ¡Oh! Renée, te extraño tanto, todo lo que me ha pasado… —Sollocé, recordando lo de Jacob—. Tengo mucho miedo..._

_El tiempo fue transcurriendo y cuando revisé mi teléfono para ver la hora ya eran las 11 am. Llevaba dos horas aquí pero me sentía muy bien, más aliviada y tranquila. Por más loca que pareciera, sabía que ellos de alguna manera me escuchaban, que estaban conmigo y me cuidarían._

_—Los amo —murmuré. _

_Me levanté para irme a casa. Ian seguramente se encontraba loco de histeria, aunque no me había llamado._

_De pronto, sentí una brisa refrescante y tal vez me estaba volviendo lunática pero pude sentir una leve caricia en mi rostro. En ese momento, lágrimas salieron por mis ojos y sonríe feliz por haber venido. Ellos estaban conmigo, en mi corazón._

_Tal vez en el fondo de las tinieblas comenzaba a brillar la luz…_

_._

_._

_._

Unos días después…

_—_Ang… Esto es enorme, creo que Ian se ha sobrepasado. Es demasiado espacio solo para nosotras dos _—_expresé, mientras terminaba de dar el recorrido junto a ella por el apartamento que mi tío había comprado para mí en _Washington_.

Estaba compuesto por una gran sala de color crema, muebles de madera, comedor, una enorme cocina y tres cuartos con sus respectivos baños… Completamente equipado, no me extrañaba que hubiera comida también.

_—_Podríamos buscar una compañera. _—_Sugirió. No era mala idea, me parecía muy exagerado solo para dos personas.

_—_Yo las puedo acompañar. _—_Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Anthony que tenía en sus manos las últimas maletas de nuestra mudanza.

Cuando le conté que nos mudábamos, se ofreció muy amablemente a echarnos una mano.

Caminé hacia él para dejar un beso en su mejilla y sonrió ante ese gesto.

_—_Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Me sentía muy bien junto a Anthony y estaba claro que a él le pasaba lo mismo, aunque no de la misma manera que yo. Para mi suerte, entendió que no lo veía de otra forma, solo como un amigo, recuerdo muy bien su respuesta…

—_Ya caerás, preciosa…_

Él es un gran chico pero por razones que conozco perfectamente, no puedo abrirle mi corazón. Yo me lo prometí.

_—_Ya Bella se fue a su mundo. _—_Chistó Angela. Al parecer me estaba hablando y no le preste atención.

_—_No seas pesada Ang y vamos a arreglar todo esto. Estoy agotada. _—_Le hice señas para que recogiera las maletas, se acercó para agarrar las que pudo y se fue directo al cuarto que ya había elegido para ella.

_—_Me tengo que ir, preciosa, dejaré que se acomoden. Llámame si necesitas algo. _—_Depositó un beso en mi frente acercándome más a él con su mano en mi cintura. Anthony y sus dulces gestos. Seguro cualquiera se enamoraba…

_—_Lo haré, no te preocupes. _—_Lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

No podía retrasar más mi tarea aunque lo quisiera, teníamos que hacer de este apartamento nuestro nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

Ayer habíamos dejado todo arreglado. Nuestra ropa y cosas personales ya estaban en su debido lugar, así que decidimos salir a conocer un poco los alrededores y familiarizarnos con el lugar, ya que para las dos era la primera vez que estábamos lejos de Forks.

Pullman era una hermosa ciudad, no muy diferente en el clima a la nuestra. Caminamos por varias tiendas, visitamos lugares turísticos y algo que nos hizo sentir bien fue que las personas eran muy amigables y hospitalarias.

Ya casi habíamos recorrido media ciudad y estaba cansada… Revisé mi celular, 2:00 pm. ¡Mierda! Puse la pantalla del celular frente a Angela deteniéndome para que mirase la hora.

—¡Dios! Ya decía yo que porqué tenía tanta hambre. _—_Empezó a reír cuando notó que llevaba varias horas caminando y no habíamos ingerido nada desde el desayuno.

Comencé a mirar por los alrededores buscando un lugar donde pudiéramos almorzar…

—Ven, vamos allí _—_dije señalando un bello restaurante llamado "Amanecer".

Entramos al lugar que era realmente hermoso, sencillo, pero no le quitaba lo confortable y bonito. Los colores crema resaltaban y armonizaban muy bien, pequeños detalles como adornos y cuadros daban al restaurante un toque hogareño. Nos ubicamos en una de las mesas que nos permitía observar la calle.

En pocos minutos vino una amable señora de unos sesenta y pocos años a tomar nuestra orden, ambas pedimos unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y las bebidas.

Angela y yo seguimos conversando de cómo sería todo en la universidad, estábamos muy emocionadas. Las dos estudiaríamos la misma carrera, me alegró mucho cuando anunció que la habían aceptado. Hubiera sido muy malo venir acá sin tener ningún conocido.

La misma mujer que nos atendió puso nuestro pedido en la mesa… La comida se veía tan apetecible… Y cuando la llevé a mi boca, no lo pude creer, era la hamburguesa más exquisita que había comido en mis diecisiete años de vida.

Ang quedó igual, porque apenas el plato con la hamburguesa tocó la mesa, lo atacó. Sí, teníamos hambre.

Devoramos nuestra comida junto con las Coca-colas y seguimos platicando hasta que una voz llamó mi atención. Una joven abrazaba efusivamente a la señora que nos había atendido y hablaba con ella. Las dos se veían felices juntas, tal vez eran familia. La chica miró hacia nuestra mesa y caminó sonriente hasta nosotras.

—Hola, bienvenidas. _—_Su voz era linda, tendría unos dieciocho años aproximadamente… Se notaba su belleza y que realizaba ejercicio, por sus torneadas piernas.

—Muchas gracias _—_respondió Ang al notar que yo solo me había quedado viéndola.

—Alice Cullen. _—_Entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente, _Cullen… Cullen… _El apellido de Edward… Pero no podía ser… ¿serían familia?

—Alice… Gracias por la bienvenida, mi nombre es Angela y ella es mi mejor amiga, Isabella.

Nos presentó a las dos ya que me había quedado sin habla. No… tal vez solo era una casualidad, el mismo apellido no significaba que él estuviera por acá… o quizás sí, nunca supe en dónde vivía. Finalmente decidí dejar mi debate mental para poder hablar.

—Dime Bella. Son muy amables todos aquí. _—_Le di mi mejor sonrisa y ella me la devolvió dando una rápida mirada de aprobación a la señora que nos había atendido.

Alice pasó un buen rato charlando con nosotras, nos contó que el restaurante es de su abuela, la mujer que nos había atendido. Ella también entraría a la misma universidad que nosotras, quería estudiar administración para tener su propia empresa de moda. Intercambiamos números y quedamos en vernos en la noche en un club de la ciudad. No tenía muchas ganas, pero insistió demasiado poniendo cara de borreguito. No pude negarme.

Estábamos en el apartamento, las horas habían pasado rápidamente y solo faltaba una para vernos con Alice. Aproveché un momento para llamar a Ian que se había ido a Nueva York, le comenté sobre nuestro día y pidió que nos cuidáramos al salir. Su voz sonaba cansada, le pregunté cómo estaba todo y respondió que no me preocupara por nada, sin embargo, no me convenció.

Después de tanto buscar entre mi ropa me decidí por un jeans, una blusa negra de tirantes y zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Estaba arreglando mi cabello cuando la música de mi celular me distrajo. Miré la pantalla sonriente… era Anthony.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿qué tal pasaste tu día?_ —_Se escuchaba animado y feliz.

—Muy bien, grandote, ¿y tú? _—_Le había puesto ese apodo al darme cuenta lo pequeña que me sentía en sus brazos, o a su lado—. Te extrañé. —En verdad lo había hecho, me parecía raro que no hubiese llamado en todo el día.

—Un poco ocupado, princesa. Disculpa por no llamarte antes. _—_Entonces pensé en invitarlo, quería verlo.

—¿Estás en Pullman? Una amiga que conocimos hoy nos invitó a un club en el centro de la ciudad. Creo que se llama "One Two One" o algo así _—_leexpliqué sin recordar muy bien el nombre.

—Sí, nena, estoy aquí todavía. Me parece muy buena idea, nos vemos allí en media hora. _—_Su voz subió de tono a causa de la alegría.

—Okey, grandote. Yo salgo en un momento con Ang, así que avísame cuando llegues. —Y corté la llamada.

Terminé de acomodar mi cabello dejándolo suelto y saliendo junto a Angela hacia el club. Alice me mandó un mensaje diciendo que llevaría unos amigos y eso me tenía muy ansiosa, tal vez él estaría allí… ¡Quizás Edward sí estaba allí!

Llegamos al lugar que estaba repleto de personas. Caminamos hasta encontrar a Alice con otras chicas y tres chicos más con ella… ninguno era Edward.

Los chicos se presentaron… Emmett, el más grande de todos, a simple vista intimidaba un poco pero cuando lo tratabas podías ver que era de lo más agradable y muy mono; continuó Jasper, el novio de Alice, rubio, alto y bien parecido, un poco serio pero me simpatizó; y por último, Ben, un moreno conversador el cual dejó encantada a Angela a primera vista. También estaba una rubia despampanante, Rosalie, parecía una chica fría y "plástica", pero era un amor.

Comenzamos a conversar y nos fuimos conociendo. Todos estudiaban en WSU y fue una noticia que me alegró, ya que tendríamos más conocidos allí. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y me alejé un poco del grupo, donde el ruido de la música y las personas no estorbaran para escuchar.

—Preciosa, ya estoy afuera.

—Bien, grandote. Estamos dentro, en las mesas de arriba.

El club contaba con dos pisos. El superior tenía mesas y podías observar como desde abajo la gente bailaba, ya que ahí se encontraba la pista de baile.

—Okey, sé donde es. Voy subiendo.

Di la vuelta para regresar con el grupo y estar pendiente de que Anthony nos encontrara cuando lo vi… Era _Edward_ y estaba allí junto a todos. No era casualidad… Se conocían. Mis pies se movían solos mientras me acercaba más a él… Estaba realmente guapo. Me sentía como una polilla que volaba hacia la luz, _él era mi luz…_

Cuando giró y me miró, pude notar lo sorprendido que estaba por encontrarme, pero también se veía feliz.

¡Esa jodida sonrisa!

—Edward _—_dije en un susurro.

Escuché un carraspeo, volteé y era Anthony que había llegado pero se veía enfadado, su ceño estaba fruncido y respiraba fuertemente. Todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta, menos Ang…

¿Qué mierda sucedía aquí?

Edward quedó frente a Anthony y su cara cambió completamente... Estaba asombrado pero no molesto.

—Edward. _—_Su voz sonó dura, su mirada lo retaba de alguna manera.

¡Mierda!… Si las miradas mataran, Edward Cullen estaría frío desde hace unos cuantos segundos.

—Anthony —contestó.

No entendía nada… ¿Cómo demonios se conocían estos dos?

"El mundo es un pañuelo, Isabella" replicó mi conciencia…

**¿Qué les pareció el nuevo cap? ¿Por qué todos los chicos conocen a Anthony? ¿Por qué la reacción de Anthony al ver a Edward? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta chicas, las invito a que dejen sus review con sus teorías sobre todo esto ;) Vamos a ver quién acierta.**

**Para las que todavía quedan con dudas, Bella no está enamorada de Anthony le ha agarrado un gran cariño por toda la ayuda que él le ha dado.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus review me incentivan chicas ;)**

**A las lectoras fantasmas que pasan por acá y a todas las que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos.**

**Las invito a unirse al grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil) donde verán adelantos, imágenes, música y todo lo referente a mis dos historias.**

**Besos y nos leemos en el próximo…**

**Las quiere Yexsii**


	12. Revelación

**Muchas Gracias a Mi Beta Bella Sool Onuma por su ayuda y dedicación.**

**www . facebook / groups / betasffaddiction . com**

* * *

Edward quedó frente a Anthony y su cara cambió completamente... Estaba asombrado, pero no molesto.

—Edward. _—_Su voz sonó dura, su mirada lo retaba de alguna manera.

¡Mierda!… Si las miradas mataran, Edward Cullen estaría frío desde hace unos cuantos segundos.

—Anthony —contestó.

No entendía nada… ¿Cómo demonios se conocían estos dos?

"El mundo es un pañuelo, Isabella" replicó mi conciencia…

Los minutos pasaban, la música sonaba, pero ninguno se movía de su lugar. La tensión se sentía en el aire así que decidí romper el silencio.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté mirando hacia Anthony que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edward desde que lo vio.

Ninguno respondía, me sentía como una tonta parada entre los dos y ellos con _juego de miradas_.

Emmett decidió interferir y se llevó a Edward junto con los demás a la mesa, dejándome a mi sola con Anthony.

—Me podrías decir, ¿qué está pasando? —inquirí dudosa. Pero no contestaba, seguía teniendo su vista fija en Edward que estaba sentado junto con los chicos—. ¿Anthony?

Volteó a verme…

—Discúlpame, princesa —respondió por fin tomándome la mano—. ¿Ellos fueron los que te invitaron a venir? —interrogó mirando en dirección a _ellos_.

—Sí. Bueno, Alice fue la que me invitó.

—No pensé que los vería de nuevo —murmuró.

—¿Cómo que no pensaste que los verías de nuevo? ¿Qué sucede? —Este jueguito de _adivinar_ ya me estaba cansando.

—Son mis primos, pequeña. Edward y Alice… —me quedé sin habla. ¿Cómo diablos?

—Es una historia larga, no muy bonita, pero no estoy listo para contarla ahora. Disculpa… —Acarició mi rostro con sus suaves manos, su mirada estaba triste. No me gustaba verlo así—. No quiero estropear tu noche, mejor me voy para que disfrutes… pero prométeme algo, Isabella.

Asentí para que continuara. Haría lo que sea por él… Siempre estuvo a mi lado y yo también lo estaré.

—No te acerques a Edward Cullen. —Me quedé estática ante su petición, no sabía qué decirle—. Sé que te parece loco, princesa, pero créeme que lo conozco mucho mejor que tú, no quiero que te dañe. Por favor, prométeme que no dejaras que se acerque mucho a ti.

No podía decirle que no, además de que yo no tenía porqué relacionarme con el novio de Tanya. No quería ser plato de segunda mesa.

—Te lo prometo, grandote. —Me abrazó transmitiendo amor, pero a la vez sentía que tenía miedo de algo.

—Te quiero, Isabella… —Su pulgar acariciaba suavemente una de mis mejillas—. Te llamo para que nos veamos y así hablamos. —Sus manos tenían acunado mi rostro, sus ojos brillaban… No sé si eran cosas mías, pero parecía tener un debate interno en si dejarme allí o no.

—Estaré bien Anthony, no te preocupes. ¿Sí? —Con sus manos todavía en mi cara, hizo algo que jamás imaginé que realizaría sin mi consentimiento.

Me besó…

Nuestros labios se unieron, pero no me separé, sentía miles de emociones… Rabia, molestia, un cosquilleo en mi estómago que me hizo reaccionar y me alejé de él sin decir nada.

Anthony tampoco habló, noté que el miedo que sentía antes, desapareció… Estaba seguro, pero la verdad no sabía exactamente de qué. ¿Había hecho todo esto porque Edward estaba acá?

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se marchó…

Me di la vuelta para volver a la mesa con los chicos que me estaban observando fijamente, pero de pronto Emmett realizó una broma y todos comenzaron a reír poniendo su atención en él, bueno… todos menos Edward.

Caminé hacia allí y me senté. Conversamos, reímos y bailamos juntos. Para mi suerte, nadie preguntó ni sacó el tema de Anthony. Edward no se acercó a mí aunque su mirada siempre me seguía y una que otra vez se encontró con la mía poniéndome los nervios de punta.

La noche transcurrió sin más momentos incómodos. Angela estaba muy contenta con Ben quienes ligaban con descaro y no disimulaban nada que se gustaban.

—Aw… Bella, me encantó salir contigo. Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación. —Alice me dio un abrazo acompañado con un beso. Nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento despidiéndonos para marcharnos.

—A mí también me encantó, gracias a ti por invitarnos y perdón por lo malo —dije refiriéndome a Anthony, si hubiera sabido que causaría tanta tensión tal vez no hubiera venido.

Lo elegía a él primero, lo conocía muy bien, bueno ahora no tanto como pensaba…

—No te preocupes Bella, sabía que lo volvería a ver.

Asentí, acercándome a despedirme de todos los demás dejando por último a Edward.

—Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien, Isabella. —Su sonrisa era sincera, hermosa… Era un remolino de sensaciones que sentía cuando veía esos hermosos ojos.

—Gracias… —Se acercó a mí e inmediatamente las palabras de Anthony vinieron a mi mente, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía moverme… Esto me pasaba cada vez que él se acercaba.

Dio dos pasos hacia mí poniendo su mano en mi rostro, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer… Acercó su boca y dejó sus labios tatuados en mi mejilla…

Estaba loca… No sabía qué me pasaba… Había roto mi promesa a Anthony, pero no solo esa, también la que me hice a mí misma, no abriría mi corazón a nadie y Edward Cullen estaba haciendo algo en mí… algo que todavía no entendía, pero que estaba despertando muchas cosas.

.

.

En la noche me costó demasiado dormirme. El beso de Anthony me tenía confundida, ¿por qué no reaccioné? ¿Por qué no lo aparté de mí? Tal vez sabía que algún día esto pasaría, él tenía claro lo que yo sentía, pero también entendía que me quería mucho más que a una simple amiga.

Por otro lado, las sensaciones y nervios que me recorrían cada vez que Edward estaba cerca de mí, causaban estragos en mi cuerpo, dejándome pegada al piso sin poder moverme ni hablar, solo me perdía en sus hermosos ojos.

Era muy confuso y diferente lo que sentía por los dos…

.

.

Escuché el timbre sonar y me levanté perezosa de la cama todavía con el camisón que utilizaba para dormir, me gustaba porque era cómodo y fresco. No tenía idea qué hora era, tal vez las 10. Angela al parecer no estaba en el apartamento.

Abrí la puerta y estaba Anthony que se quedó mirándome pasando su mirada por mi cuerpo.

Tragó con dificultad y dijo: "Creo que deberías cambiarte". Sus ojos quedaron viéndome exactamente donde se encontraban mis senos.

Bajé mi vista para darme cuenta de que se veía a través de la fina tela, mis mejillas enrojecieron y salí rápidamente hacia mi habitación mientras oía la risa coqueta de Anthony.

Mierda… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada? Corrí directamente al closet, me puse una camisa blanca de tirantes, un pantalón y mis Converse, entré al baño para cepillar mis dientes y acomodar mi cabello en una coleta.

Respiré profundo retomando el camino de vuelta a la sala.

Anthony me esperaba sentado en el sofá. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pensativo, perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

Me aclaré la garganta para que reaccionara. Se volteó a verme y sin decir nada se deslizó dejando un espacio para que yo me sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Anthony? —No entendía su misterio.

Se acomodó para quedar frente a mí, mirándome.

—Perdón por no haber avisado que vendría, pequeña. —Se encogió de hombros y yo me sonrojé recordando lo sucedido hace pocos minutos—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda.

—No te preocupes grandote, yo debí haberme puesto presentable antes de salir. Ahora dime… ¿Qué te trae por acá tan temprano?

—Quiero explicarte lo de anoche. Tú confías en mí y yo quiero hacer lo mismo. —Asentí—. Como te dije anoche, Edward y Alice son mis primos.

—Pero… ¿por qué no les hablas? ¿Por qué llevan tanto tiempo sin verse?

—No tuve una vida fácil Isabella. —Sus ojos estaban apagados y entristecidos—. Mi padre era un alcohólico, mi madre vivía discutiendo con él por eso. Había veces en que las peleas eran más fuertes y ella terminaba muy herida. Tenía que irme con mi tía Esme, hermana de mi mamá y su esposo Carlisle cuando las cosas se ponían feas en casa. Josefine, mi madre, muchas veces terminaba en el hospital. —Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, nunca lo había visto así—. Un verano, mi tía Esme me mandó a un campamento junto con mis primos, cuando llegué de nuevo a casa…

Respiró profundamente para seguir.

— Mi padre había matado a mi madre, el maldito la mató y luego se suicidó. —No podía creer todo lo que me contaba.

—Siempre envidié a Cullen, siempre tuvo lo que yo quería… una _familia_. Mi tutora pasó a ser mi tía Esme, desde los 14 años viví con ellos. Los años pasaron y aunque no me olvidaba completamente de todo, el cariño de Alice y Esme me ayudaba a seguir. Edward y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, siempre fue un _don Juan_. —Mi corazón se contrajo. La cara de Anthony cambio de una de tristeza a puro enojo—. A mis 18 años conocí a una chica, Kate, ella me hizo olvidar todo lo malo. Me enamoré perdidamente… El día del baile de graduación la buscaba por el gimnasio para bailar y la encontré… besándose con Edward. —Levantó la vista hacia mí. Esto me había dejado en shock… Edward con la novia de Anthony, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? Después de todo lo que padeció y sufrió…

—Pequeña. —Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro limpiando una lágrima que se me había escapado sin darme cuenta—. Por eso te pedí anoche que no te acercaras a él, no quiero que te haga daño. Él no tiene nada en serio con nadie… —Fue como clavarme un puñal en el corazón.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué llevabas tanto tiempo sin verlos?

—Me fui después de lo de Kate sin despedirme. Cuando los enfrenté, descubrí que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba entre ellos, Kate lo quería a él. Solo me utilizó, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes… No supe más nada de ellos, hasta ahora.

No pensaba que Edward fuera así, que fuera capaz de herir a su propia familia.

¿Qué sería de mí?

No podía seguir sintiendo esto por él, no me acercaría más… Tenía que evitarlo… Anthony tenía razón, él no buscaba ningún compromiso ni ataduras.

¿Qué esperabas de alguien que está con Tanya?

Ellos tampoco eran novios, ni amigos, lo que confirmaba todo lo que Anthony me estaba contando ahora. Él sufrió tanto o más que yo y nunca lo vi triste. No mostraba ningún indicio de las cosas horribles que sucedieron en su pasado.

La vida nos había jodido y quitado toda la felicidad… pero ahora ninguno de los dos estaba solo.

Quizás no era casualidad… Tal vez el destino quería que dos almas golpeadas se encontraran para recoger los pedazos del otro, porque eso hacía él, Anthony alegraba cada uno de mis días después de que nos conocimos… estaba allí para mí siempre que lo necesitaba, limpiaba mis lágrimas cada vez que el recuerdo de mis padres o el engaño de Jacob llegaban a mi mente.

Él siempre permanecía a mi lado…

* * *

**¿Qué les parece chicas? ¿Sera verdad todo lo de Edward y Kate? Pobre Anthony si ha pasado por cosas… Y ahora Bella esta confundida por los sentimientos que tiene por ambos. ¿Sera que el destino los unió como ella piensa?**

**Bueno ya sabemos que Anthony, Alice y Edward son primos pero ahora, ¿Qué pasara? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Espero que les allá gustado el cap, un poco corto pero revelador.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las de quejan sus review, favoritos o ponen alertas son un amor nenas.**

**Las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook (Link en mi perfil), allí podrán ver adelantos y muchas cosas más sobre esta u otras historias de mi autoría.**

**Besos y nos leemos la próxima.**

**Las quiere, Yexsi**


	13. Encuentros

**Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

**Beta de verano: Leticia Eugenia.**

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin saber más nada de Edward, sin verle de nuevo, pero eso no significaba que él se iría de mi cabeza, todo lo contrario, a pesar de lo que Anthony me había dicho mi mente se negaba a olvidarlo. Las clases habían comenzado, las compartía con Angela y Alice, ésta última siempre me invitaba a ir al restaurant de su abuela para reunirnos con los chicos, pero entre excusas me perdía y llegaba al apartamento para encerrarme.

Anthony se había ido, tenía cosas que hacer. Me pareció raro que al preguntar no me dijera exactamente qué era tan importante, tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías. Ian ha llamado todos los días para saber de mí, si necesitaba algo o como estaba. Me alegraba que venga a visitarme en unas semanas.

—¿Bells? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije? —Ángela se encontraba a mi lado mirándome.

—Disculpa Ang, ¿qué has dicho?

—Ben me ha escrito para que nos encontremos en el café, vamos Bells… —Alice que estaba al lado de ella sólo me miraba. Creo que se había cansado de insistirme—. Anda Bells… Si no estás en clase te la pasas encerrada en el apartamento, ya no compartes casi conmigo.

Si iba eso significaría que vería a Edward… Sabía que él estaría allí, pero Ángela tenía razón, tenía que salir de mi encierro o al menos intentarlo, así que al final terminé aceptando. La sonrisa triunfal de las dos hizo acto de presencia.

Las clases terminaron y nos encaminamos juntas hacia "Amanecer". Alice y Angela iban hablando animadamente mientras yo sólo podía pensar en qué haría si él estaba allí. Rose ya había llegado, según ella los chicos venían en un momento. No pude evitar tensarme cuando lo dijo, decidí dejar de pensar en ello, no tenía caso preocuparme por algo que tal vez no suceda.

Conversamos de todo un poco mientras esperábamos a los demás para comer. Ninguna había almorzado, ya que todas estudiamos en el turno de la mañana.

—¡Mira quién llego, Alice! — Rosalie le hacía señas para que mirara a una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de la nuestra.

—Zorras —escupió furiosa Alice al ver. Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo y me giré. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? Estaba sentada junto con dos chicas más, igual de rubias que ella.

—Bells, ¿sabías que estaría aquí? —Angela me preguntó preocupada. Negué con la cabeza manteniendo todavía mi vista en mi "hermana".

—¿Las conoces Bella? —Rosalie sonaba curiosa, volteé a verla y hablé.

—Sólo a la de blanco —dije refiriéndome a Tanya—. Las otras dos no sé quiénes son.

Alice iba a hablar, pero Angela se adelantó.

—Es su hermana…

—Ella no se puede llamar así, no después de todo lo que me ha hecho —mi pecho dolió al recodarlo, todavía la herida estaba allí. El tiempo no podría curarla, nada lo haría.

—Llegaron —anunció Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón saltó y mi pulso se aceleró, él estaba aquí, lo sabía.

No quise voltear.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que encontrármelo?

¿Acaso a dónde sea que yo esté, él siempre aparecerá?

—Hola preciosa —la voz de Emmet se escuchó detrás, Rosalie sonreía como una tonta enamorada y qué decir de Alice.

Todos nos saludaron, Edward incluido. Tomaron asiento y ¿qué casualidad no? Edward quedó frente a mí, del otro lado de la mesa.

—Bella Bells —sonrió Emmet mientras hablaba, dándome un nuevo apodo—. Cuéntanos ¿qué tal te va en clases? —Todos centraron su atención en mí, lo cual odiaba.

—Eh… ha estado bien, mi clase favorita es cálculo con el Sr. Branner.

—Oh… —parecía sorprendido—.Te gustan los números. Sabes… Si necesitas ayuda Edi puede con ello, él está con la misma carrera. —Edward sonrió dándole un codazo tal vez por el sobrenombre.

—Es verdad Isabella, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. —Me guiñó el ojo haciéndome sonrojar.

_Estúpida eres tan débil._

Lo sé, no podía evitarlo. No sé qué tenía él que cada vez que estaba cerca me ponía nerviosa. Conversamos un rato de todo un poco, pedimos pizza la cual tardaría algo para estar lista.

—¿Qué harán este fin de semana? —Alice sonrió, tenía esa cara que veía cada vez que se le ocurría una idea.

—Bueno yo nada —dijo Emmet—, estaba pensando en compartir con mi cosita.

Rodé los ojos.

—Que cursi eres. ¿Quién diría que tal mastodonte le llama cosita a su novia? —dijo Edward haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Hey… Tú eres un envidioso Cullen — se defendió.

—Sí, cómo no.

—Ya, ya chicos. No estábamos hablando de eso —dijo Alice para que pararan y le prestáramos atención—. Ya que nadie tiene planes mis padres nos han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de las afueras de la ciudad, mi abuela también ira y les he preguntado si pueden ir ustedes. Han dicho que sí… —¿Un fin de semana cerca de Edward?

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema feliz y entusiasmados, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría estando todo un fin de semana con él. Tal vez si me inventaba alguna excusa podría salvarme de todo esto.

—Isabella —alcé mi vista para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward. Un sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí mis mejillas arder. Él sonrió y yo estaba perdida.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —me di cuenta de que toda la mesa nos miraba, seguro ya estaba sonrojada… Demonios, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto siempre?

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí —escuche esa voz familiar y levanté mi vista para ver a Tanya con las otras dos chicas paradas al lado de nuestra mesa, la mirada de ella iba de Edward a mí—. No sabía que te encontraría aquí, hermanita… —Su mirada estaba llena de odio… Me asustaba. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y yo quedé enmudecida. No sabía que decir.

—Rosalie, ¿escuchaste algo? —habló Alice con acidez.

—No Al… Ah… Ya decía yo por qué olía a perra en celo. —Rosalie miró desafiante a las tres chicas oxigenadas.

—¿Quién demonios hablo contigo Rosalie? — gritó Tanya.

—Sí, ¿Quién habló contigo? —repitió la otra chica, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero su voz era chillona y hasta fastidiosa.

—Nunca puedes tener preguntas originales Kate —dijo Rose, haciendo que todos en la mesa menos Edward y yo riéramos.

Esperen…

¿Dijo Kate?

—Deberían largarse, su olor está haciendo apestar la cafetería —arremetió Alice y volteándose para ignorarlas.

La tensión en el ambiente era cortante, Jasper tomó de la mano a Alice como haciéndole saber su apoyo. Emmet miraba con odio y repugnancia a las tres, al igual que Ángela y Ben. Edward volteó a verme, su cara dibujaba una disculpa. ¿Por qué?

—Edward, cariño ¿podríamos hablar un minuto? —Tanya hablaba sólo a Edward, moviendo sus pestañas.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Tanya. —Un extraño sentimiento de ¿felicidad? Se alojó en mí cuando escuche su respuesta a ella.

—Pero…

—Yo creo que ya Edward te dejó bastante claro las cosas Tanya, así que ¿por qué no te ahorras la humillación y te largas de una buena vez? —Rosalie era fuerte. A simple vista parecía una cabeza hueca, sólo físico y nada de intelecto, pero la realidad es que era muy inteligente, nada pretenciosa y muy humilde.

—¿Está todo bien aquí? —Elena, la abuela de los chicos nos miraba interrogantes y fulminó con la mirada a las plásticas.

—Si abue, ya se iban. ¿No es cierto, chicas? —Alice las miró desafiante.

—Esto no quedara así. —Terminó Tanya, para salir con Kate y la otra detrás de ella.

—Espero que no les hayan hecho pasar un mal rato, chicos. —Se disculpó.

—No abue, no te preocupes estamos bien —Edward la tranquilizó dándole una sonrisa.

Emmett retomó el tema del fin de semana. No necesitábamos llevar nada, más que ropa. Todavía dudaba en si ir o no, tenía que decirle a Anthony… o tal vez no…

_¿Le mentirás?_

No puedo…

No iré… era lo mejor. Diría ahora que sí, pero me excusaría luego, tal vez finja estar enferma. Algo se me ocurrirá.

La tres pizzas tamaño familiar llegaron. Quedé boca abierta cuando Emmett se devoró casi por completo una sola, con razón era tan grande. Todos rieron y comenzaron a hacerle bromas por ello. Más Edward… al cual no podía dejar de ver.

Me sentía idiotizada cada vez que él estaba cerca, era una estúpida sensación. Me tenía harta…

Terminamos de comer, pasamos toda la tarde conversando y riendo, bueno yo a menos lo intentaba. Quería fingir que estaba bien, que no estaba destrozada por dentro, tal vez si lo hacía, eventualmente se haría realidad.

Todos nos levantamos y nos despedimos de Elena para salir del café. Ellos iban en la dirección contraria a Ángela y yo, así que nos despedimos, caminé unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí unas manos tomarme del brazo con cuidado.

—Isabella— sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, volteé para encontrarme con la hermosa mirada de Edward.

—Eh… dime.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, por favor. ¿Por qué huyes tanto de mí? —Por un momento me sentí mal. No tenía por qué ser tan cruel con él… De pronto las palabras de Anthony volvieron a mi mente.

—_Él no tiene nada en serio con nadie…_

—No quiero estar cerca de ti. ¿Qué pasó con Tanya? —No debí decir eso—. No me interesa hablar contigo Edward.

—Pero, ¿por qué Isabella? —Pasó una mano por su cabello cobrizo—. ¿Qué hice para que seas así conmigo?

No podía decirle lo que Anthony me había contado ¿o sí?

—Sólo déjame en paz —dije en un susurro más para mí que para él. De alguna manera algo en mí luchaba por querer estar cerca de él, pero me dolía y en realidad no sabía qué era. Si el hecho de hacerle tanto daño a Anthony o que yo… quiero estar cerca de él y no puedo, no debo.

De pronto como si el cielo hubiese actuado a mi favor Ángela llegó para salvarme, lo agradecía. Tal vez si hubiese durado más tiempo con él, me hubiese rendido, derrumbaría los muros… y no podía hacerlo. No puedo permitir que me hieran de nuevo y sabía que él lo haría.

Me fui con Ángela al departamento, todo el transcurso hasta allí lo pasamos en silencio, uno muy incómodo. Sabía que ella quería preguntar por lo de Tanya, pero me conocía muy bien, en estos momentos yo sólo quiero estar sola.

¿Por qué el destino siempre me hace una mala jugada? ¿Acaso es así como debe ser siempre?

Llegamos al apartamento e inmediatamente me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama.

Sin más las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, me sentía asustada, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si ella está cerca. Estaba sola, aun así con Anthony, los chicos o Ian… me sentía sola. Destrozada y rota por dentro.

Los extrañaba todavía, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlos? El dolor no cesa, no es menor, tiene la misma intensidad que aquel día... aquel en el que me enteré que habían muerto. Me acosté de lado abrazando mis piernas, dejando salir todo o al menos desahogándome por ahora. Me dolía mucho… demasiado como para soportarlo. ¿Cómo podré? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?

Admiro a Alice y Rose, la manera en que se enfrentaron a Tanya. Yo… yo no podría hacer algo así. No podía olvidar todo lo que nosotras habíamos vivido, yo no soy como ella.

Sentí el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Lo saqué sin ver quién era y lo coloqué sobre el colchón, no quería responder. No quiero hablar con nadie.

Quería desaparecer…

El celular no de dejaba de vibrar, maldije por lo bajo y decidí atender.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté cabreada sin ver siquiera quién era.

—Princesa —esa voz…

—Lo siento Ian, eh… yo… — No sabía que decirle, estaba apenada.

—¿Estabas llorando? —Sonó preocupado.

—Eh… No, estoy bien —mentí tratando de ignorar el nudo en mi garganta.

—Isabella —reprochó–. No tienes por qué mentirme.

—No lo hago —escuché un sonoro suspiro de su parte. No le diría, sólo… no quiero preocuparle.

—Está bien. Princesa… —Lo noté nervioso, ¿qué pasaba?—. Yo… Pues… —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté asustada.

—Las cosas no están bien acá pequeña, no quiero preocuparte.

—¿Qué pasa exactamente Ian? —Ya me estaba cansando tanto misterio.

—Aro, eso pasa. Según él, tus padres le dejaron un poder, algo que les da el derecho de tener la mitad de las acciones de la empresa —¿qué demonios?—. No es nada seguro, no ha traído ningún documento por lo tanto no pude verificar si su historia es cierta.

—¡Claro que no es cierta! —dije exaltada—. Mis padres… mi padre, nunca le dejaría la empresa a él. Si hubiese elegido a alguien serias tú, Ian.

—Lo sé pequeña. Aro y su esposa son muy codiciosos. Vino a mi oficina esta mañana, estaré al pendiente de él. No es de confianza.

—No lo es Ian, mejor cuídate. Ese hombre nunca me ha dado buena espina.

—Lo haré pequeña y discúlpame por preocuparte con esto. Cambiando el tema… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

No sabía si decirle que había visto a Tanya, en realidad ¿para qué hacerlo? Tal vez preguntaría si hay algún problema y no quería contarle, no quería que él supiera.

—Todo bien, las clases empezaron, tengo muy buenos compañeros. También me quieren arrastrar a un fin de semana con ellos —pero no lo lograrán.

—Deberías acompañarlos.

—Ian —le pare—. No quiero salir, no puedo aparentar estar bien todo el tiempo. En realidad me cansa.

—Entonces no estás bien, me mentiste. —¡Demonios!

—Lo siento —dije apenada—. Yo… Sólo no quiero ir.

—Está bien princesa —hubo un corto silencio—, ¿Isabella?, no te cierres. Sabes que te amo pequeña, quiero que cuentes conmigo, pero más que nada que puedas hacerlo con los demás, con tus amigos. No todas las personas son malas.

—No lo sé, tal vez la mayoría lo son —pensé.

—¿Cómo piensas descubrirlo? Hacerte una coraza no es buena idea, te destruirás princesa y no quiero que algo malo te pase. Isabella, los golpes de la vida duelen, pero no son para ocultarnos en nosotros mismos. Siempre habrá alguien que querrá hacerte daño, querer lo que tú quieres, pero con eso no debes rendirte debes luchar. Las tinieblas nos pueden dejar ciegos, pero nunca es tarde para buscar la luz.

Las palabras de Ian eran ciertas, pero yo no encontraba la luz, no sabía dónde estaba.

—Ian yo… —No sabía que decir, no después de todo eso.

—Tranquila princesa, sólo prométeme que no te encerrarás, prométeme que intentarás ser feliz. — ¿Prometérselo? ¿Podría ser feliz?

—Lo intentaré —dije por fin.

—Este bien, pequeña. Me tengo que ir, pero te llamo en la semana. Te amo Isabella. —Mi corazón se derritió ante eso último.

—Yo también te amo tío. —Nunca le decía así, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Él era la única familia que me quedaba, me alegraba que estuviera para mí cuando más le necesito.

Cortó la llamada, me sentía un poco mejor. Sólo un poco…

La semana fue pasando, teníamos varios proyectos los cuales me tuvieron ocupada con Ángela y Alice, la última se quedaba con nosotras en el apartamento para reunirnos y estudiar ya que uno de ellos teníamos que presentarlo mañana. Era fuerte, mandaban las cosas para la misma semana y no era algo fácil, por lo tanto la pasamos estudiando e investigando sobre todo lo que tuviese que ver con la "Administración en la actualidad".

Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba la presentación del proyecto y la salida a la casa Cullen. No he sabido nada de Anthony en lo de que va de semana, un mensaje o llamada, nada. Decidí no molestarle, tal vez tenía cosas que hacer y yo estoy demasiado ocupada con la universidad para atenderle.

Terminé de vestirme. Una camisa negra semi trasparente, unos jeans grises oscuros, una chaqueta que amo de "Balenciaga", las lentes, mis convers negras, cabello suelto y nada de maquillaje.

El celular comenzó a sonar, sonreí al ver la pantalla.

—Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien grandote, saliendo para la universidad.

—¿Me harías el honor de acompañarte? —Reí por sus locuras.

—Está bien, te espero.

—Ya estoy afuera. —Pero que rápido, sonreí alegre.

Salí junto a Anthony para la universidad, no iba tarde así que no tenía apuros. Caminamos unas cinco cuadras hasta llegar, no estaba lejos.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás el fin de semana? —preguntó parándose frente a mí ya afuera de WSU.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué iré con sus primos? ¿Miento?

—Cariño tanto tiempo sin verte —Kate estaba detrás de Anthony. Su rostro cambió por completo al escuchar su voz. No había sido una buena idea que me acompañara hoy a la universidad.

¿Qué hago?

Anthony volteó, esa cara… nunca lo había visto así.

—Venga, estás mucho mejor que antes cariño. Mejor que tu primo podría decir. — Maldita zorra.

—Me das tanta lástima Kate, sigues siendo la misma puta de siempre.

—Y tú el mismo idiota. No me digas —me miró con desprecio. Oh… Lo que me faltaba—, ¿andas con ésta? —espetó.

—Si fuera así déjame decirte que sería mucho mejor que estar contigo, no le llegas ni a los talones a Isabella. —Me defendió.

—¿A esa zorra?

—Yo que tú, me tragaba esas palabras Kate —dijo alguien de forma amenazante a mis espaldas. Anthony volteó para verle e inmediatamente confirmé quién era. Edward…

* * *

**Holis :3 Por favor no me maten xD sé que tarde un mucho con la actu pero por fin aquí lo tenemos. Isabella está sintiendo cositas por Edward pero para ella él no es bueno todo lo contrario a Anthony, ¿le dará una oportunidad a este último o Edward lograra ganarse de alguna manera su confianza? La ex de Anthony ha vuelto y va a la misma universidad que todos, Tanya está en la ciudad y un fin de semana a Edward&Bella les espera. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué onda con Aro?**

**Muchas preguntas que pronto tendrán respuestas.**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos Review los cuales leo, por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y por las alertas.**

**Las invito a dar su opinión sobre este cap :)) e igualmente a formar parte del grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto :* Las quiere, Yexsi.**


End file.
